Bella Durmiente
by Lita Black
Summary: Si este fuese un maldito cuento de hadas, él rescataría a la princesa con un beso. Pero no lo es. "Todo se reduce a la sangre, híbrido" le dijo la bruja. Pero su sangre no salva a Caroline. Tal vez, Klaus debería dejar de intentarlo. ¿Cuántos años es "para siempre"? ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede luchar por una cura inexistente?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals no me pertenecen. Bueno, técnicamente el spin off debería pertenecerme. Mis abogados se están encargando de eso.**

Me decidí a hacer una historia de varios capítulos, ¡Al fin! Tendrá entre cuatro o cinco, depende de cuánto me extienda.

Este es el primer capítulo, pero es más que nada una introducción. Sé que pasan muchas cosas que tal vez están contadas de manera leve, pero en los próximos capítulos se les darán mayor profundidad. Es necesario este primer capítulo introductorio para adentrarse en la historia per se.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**23 de Mayo de 2023**

Bonnie Bennet observa a Klaus.

El híbrido Original le sonríe con petulancia desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-Esos son mis términos, bruja.

-¿Por qué te ayudaría?

-Porque no tienes otra opción. O me devuelves a mi hermano o todos tus seres queridos mueren. Como tú.

Bonnie cierra los ojos por un segundo, preguntándose como es posible que de todas las personas en el mundo, Klaus haya sido el que descubrió su secreto. Diez años ocultándole a todo Mystic Falls su realidad, para que un día Klaus decida entrar en su vida (no vida) y arruinarlo todo.

Porque Bonnie Bennet tiene un secreto.

Ella murió hace diez años intentando levantar el velo que Silas había derribado. Pero en medio de la batalla, desde el otro lado, todas las brujas se aliaron para materializarla en el mundo de los vivos. Necesitaban a alguien capaz de frenar la locura que se desataba en la tierra, alguien capaz de intermediar y mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

Bonnie estaba muerta. Pero nadie lo sabía. _Aún_.

-Está bien. Necesito tu sangre.

El híbrido entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si quieres a tu hermano de regreso tengo que atarlo a algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr canalizar mi magia.

Klaus se muerde el antebrazo y le entrega el precio requerido.

Saborea la victoria por un instante. Cuando se enteró que la bruja Bennet había muerto intentando levantar el supo había algo raro. Después de todo, Caroline la había nombrado en reiteradas ocasiones.

La bruja nunca podría sospechar que Caroline seguía en contacto con él, por supuesto. Eso no era algo que lo sorprendía. Con cada mensaje de texto o cada llamada de la rubia, la imagen de Caroline escondida dentro del baño para evitar que la descubrieran fraternizando con el enemigo se hacía presente en su mente.

Bonnie Bennet muerta. Bonnie Bennet yendo a la Universidad con Caroline. Bonnie Bennet de novia con el menor de los Gilbert. Bonnie Bennet tiene un precioso secreto que él puede utilizar.

Jeremy Gilbert fue capaz de volver del otro mundo. Kol también lo será. Sólo basta que la bruja termine el hechizo.

Dos días.

Puede esperar.

-Klaus-. Bonnie lo llama-. Este es nuestro secreto.

Dos días.

-Por supuesto, bruja.

0-0-0-0

**26 de Mayo de 2023**

Kol abre los ojos frente a él y devora todas las bolsas de sangre que su hermano mayor le alcanza.

Intenta incorporarse pero Klaus lo frena.

-Lo sé-. Dice con un deje de fastidio-. Estaba allí cuando firmaste el trato, Nik. No puedo matar a nadie en este pueblo. Eso incluye a la doble, a su hermano, a su bruja, a sus amigos, incluso al camarero.

Klaus le sonríe.

-Le prometí a la bruja que no tomarías venganza por los crímenes pasados. Nunca hablé de los futuros.

Los hermanos se sonríen. Ambos saben que la pandilla de Mystic Falls es propensa a cometer innumerables ofensas.

0-0-0-0

**27 de Mayo de 2023**

Diez años después de su partida a Nueva Orleans, Klaus se encuentra en el salón de su vieja casa en el pueblo de Mystic Falls en compañía de su hermano.

Intenta no mostrarse efusivo, pero la alegría lo corroe por dentro. La familia está completa, otra vez.

Son pocas las pertenencias que llevó en el viaje así que tienen todo empacado a las pocas horas del "despertar" de Kol como le gusta llamarlo a él mismo.

Klaus rueda los ojos cada vez que lo escucha. Con la tendencia al melodrama que tiene su hermano menor, sabe que pasarán siglos antes que Kol se canse de relatar esa historia.

Como le prometió a la bruja, en cuanto Kol esté en condiciones emprenderán el viaje lejos de Mystic Falls y no volverán a molestarla. _Hasta el caso en que la necesite otra vez._

Mystic Falls no tiene ningún atractivo para él, toda su familia se encuentra ahora en Nueva Orleans.

_Y el único atractivo que podría ofrecerle Mystic Falls se encuentra de viaje por Europa, según sus últimas noticias._

Sin embargo, Klaus la advierte antes que Kol la anuncie.

-La pequeña cosa sabrosa se encuentra aquí, Nik.

_Caroline_.

-¡Así que es verdad! ¡Regresaste para amenazar a Bonnie para que rompa el velo y traiga a Kol!

Kol le sonríe a Caroline, mientras le muestra sus dientes.

-¿A ella tampoco puedo tocarla, hermano?

-Termina de empacar las cosas, Kol. Volvemos a Nueva Orleans esta noche.

Los ojos de Caroline se oscurecen por unos segundos, pero espera a que Kol salga de la habitación para descargar su frustración con el híbrido. Porque Caroline es muchas cosas, pero una vez fue Miss Mystic Falls y los modales van ante todo.

-¡No puedo creerlo…!

-Hola, amor.

Diez años sin verla, sin compartir el mismo espacio físico. Llamadas, mensajes, mails y cartas. Algunas fotos. Nada más. Diez años.

Si fuese alguna especie de desequilibrado emocional como Stefan Salvatore correría a abrazarla.

-No. No. Nada de "Hola, amor" Vuelves al pueblo y no eres capaz de…

-¿Saludar?

La carcajada compartida los sorprende a ambos.

Caroline toma asiento.

-Bonnie me ha dicho que estabas en el pueblo. Imagina mi sorpresa. Jamás pensé que volverías sin…bueno, esperaba al menos una llamada.

Klaus larga un suspiro.

-Para serte sincero, amor. No creí que estuvieras aquí.

La rubia lo acusa con el dedo.

-¡Ajá! Sabías que estaría fuera y aprovechaste para amenazar a todos mis amigos.

La inocencia de Caroline es un soplo de aire fresco para él. Caroline sigue radiante, brillante, feliz. Internamente lo alegra que sus caminos se cruzaran, aunque no fuese el plan original.

-¿Qué más te ha contado la bruja, amor?

-Llegaste a la ciudad, amenazaste a todos de muerte, la obligaste a hacer un hechizo para que levante el velo y te devuelva a Kol. ¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo? Dijo Bonnie que era magia muy poderosa.

-Tengo mis amigos, Caroline.

-Tú no tienes amigos-. Le retruca.

-Elijah tiene una amiga bruja. ¿Feliz?

Caroline se ríe.

-Sí, eso suena como algo que podría pasar. En fin, todo muy Klaus. Salvo por la parte en la que me evitas.

La bruja Bennet no le ha contado a Caroline lo más importante, piensa. No le ha contado que en algún momento la magia que la materializa en este plano se agotará y será insuficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Pero él no será quién le de a Caroline esa preciosa información. Que la bruja trate con sus problemas personalmente.

-No te estaba evitando, amor. ¿Qué tal Europa? Y ¿Por qué llevas ese peinado tan ridículo?

-¡No es un peinado ridículo! Tengo que aparentar tener treinta años para que nadie en el pueblo se de cuenta que soy eternamente joven, idiota. ¡Soy una mujer madura ahora!

Las risas no abandonan la charla en ningún momento. Hablar con Caroline siempre fue fácil, ella le cuenta de su viaje y de la universidad, él le regala anécdotas de Nueva Orleans.

Caroline le informa que está en el pueblo porque se cumplen diez años desde su graduación y decidieron reencontrarse todos para festejar.

Klaus gime interiormente. Hermoso momento para decidir revivir a Kol.

Y de pronto, toda la felicidad termina abruptamente. Una explosión revienta los vidrios de las ventanas y mientras intenta entender qué pasa sólo atina a colocarse delante de Caroline para protegerla del enemigo.

Bonnie Bennet interrumpe en la mansión y sólo vacila cuando ve a Caroline allí.

-…bruja.

-Es la última vez que me utilizas para tus macabros planes, Klaus. He encontrado la manera de eliminarte para siempre.

Klaus rueda los ojos con evidente fastidio. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un maldito plan para eliminarlo cuando todos sabían que estaban condenados al fracaso? Evidentemente los pecados actuales de los pobladores de Mytic Falls no se tardaron en llegar.

-Bonnie-. La voz de Caroline suena insegura-. ¿Qué es esta locura?

-Estoy cansada de que nos use a su antojo ¡Esto se acabó!

-Pero…se estaba yendo. ¡Se iba a ir, Bonnie! No hay necesidad de…

-Sí, si la hay-. La voz de Elena interrumpió en la sala, a sus espaldas. Entre sus manos llevaba la estaca de roble blanco.

Caroline sintió a Klaus tensarse a su lado. Más molesto que preocupado, para ser sinceros.

-¿Recuerdas el linaje de sangre, verdad? No hay necesidad de ser tan estúpidos.

-Tu sangre, Klaus-. Informó Bonnie-. Tu sangre nos ha permitido deshacernos del linaje.

Por un segundo, Klaus siente que todas las piezas encajan. La bruja lo había engañado, tomando su sangre para el hechizo de revivir a Kol cuando no era necesario, tendiéndole una trampa.

_No aprenden más. _

-Bonnie, deja que se vayan. Esto es estúpido.

-Basta ya, Caroline. Nos sirvió que lo entretuvieras para que pudiéramos neutralizar a Kol-. Dice Elena.

Caroline siente la mirada de Klaus, pero además siente el profundo desprecio con el que enuncia las siguientes palabras Rubia distracción

_No._

Ella no es una rubia distracción, no esta vez. ¡Por favor, tenía que creerle!

Klaus la aparta levemente y no sabe si lo hace con asco o para ir por Elena que sigue en posesión de la estaca de roble blanco.

-Klaus…

Él deja caer sus colmillos de híbrido.

-¡Bonnie, por favor!

¿Por qué? Se pregunta Caroline ¿Por qué son tan estúpidos? ¿Qué necesidad hay de empezar una nueva guerra contra los Originales?

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas producto de la frustración. Sus amigas o Klaus es algo que nunca ha logrado equilibrar. En los últimos diez años había condensado ambos extremos mediante el ocultamiento de la relación cordial que mantenía con el híbrido, pero parecía que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Y mientras Caroline intenta desesperadamente hacerles entender a sus amigas que no hay necesidad de atacar a Klaus, porque él es más fuerte, más viejo y mucho más vengativo de lo que ellas jamás lo serán, todo sucede muy deprisa.

La bruja le da un aneurisma, ve a Klaus tomándose la cabeza y a Elena avanzar hacia él tras la señal de Bonnie.

Klaus intenta incorporarse y luchar contra la Doppelgänger. Sus miradas se cruzan durante un breve instante, el oro de sus ojos la ven por última vez.

Caroline no sabe qué transcurre por la cabeza del híbrido. Diez años de llamadas telefónicas e intercambio de cartas no parece suficiente para deshacer los tiempos donde sólo era una rubia distracción.

_No. No esta vez_.

Elena se lanza contra Klaus, la estaca en alto.

Caroline siente un dolor desgarrador en su hombro izquierdo, justo por encima de su corazón muerto, en el preciso lugar donde la estaca de roble blanco impacta.

Klaus sólo atina a sostener el cuerpo de la rubia que cae inerte entre sus brazos segundos después de haberse interpuesto en el camino del arma mortal destinada a matarlo.

A él.

_No a ella._

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo. El trato es que ustedes me dejan sus comentarios y yo me apuro a escribir la continuación.

Nos leemos pronto, y no se olviden que **todo Rey necesita una Reina**.

Always&Forever, amiga.

**Lita Black.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries y The Originals no me pertenecen. Deberían, pero no.**

* * *

**30 de Mayo de 2023**

_"Está viva. O tan viva como puede estar un vampiro"_

Klaus siente como una pequeña parte de él renace.

La vieja bruja toma el brazo inerte de Caroline y observa con atención su muñeca, luego lo deja caer.

La atención de la mujer recae ahora sobre la marca negra que adorna el hombro izquierdo de Caroline.

-Cuéntame otra vez lo sucedido.

Klaus gruñe con impaciencia.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que explicártelo?

-¡Estoy intentando ayudarte, híbrido!

-¡Pues yo no veo que estés ayudando mucho! ¡Sigue sin recobrar el conocimiento!

Pero aún así, después de descargar toda su ira sobre la bruja, vuelve a contar la historia.

Tres días han pasado desde que Caroline, _la impulsiva e imprudente Caroline_, se colocó delante suyo para evitar que Elena Gilbert le clavara la estaca de roble blanco directo en el corazón.

Tres días donde no ha dormido, donde ha matado a algunas personas por pura frustración, donde toda su atención la tiene la muñeca de trapo que adorna su cama.

Sus recuerdos sobre los momentos posteriores a que Caroline reciba el impacto eran difusos.

Recuerdaba que la estancia había quedado completamente en silencio y que el terrible aneurisma que Bonnie Bennet le estaba dando se había cortado de golpe.

-¡Caroline!-. Elena Gilbert había gritado e intentado acercarse a su amiga pero él había lanzado un sonido más animal que humano, una especie de rugido herido que dejó congelada a la doppelgänger en su sitio.

La había tomado en sus brazos, confundido. Arrancó la estaca de su hombro y se mordió la muñeca dispuesto a darle su sangre, pero ella no recobró el conocimiento. Que su piel no se haya tornado de color gris tenía que ser una buena señal, intentaba consolarse. Además, no podía morir por una herida en el hombro. La muerte de Caroline era algo completamente inaceptable.

Y entonces Kol había aparecido en el salón, sediento de sangre. Sus ojos habían conectado con los de su hermano y en menos de un segundo había derribado a Bonnie, tirándola contra la pared más lejana.

-Ve.

Klaus había obedecido a su hermano menor, y había salido con Caroline en brazos utilizando la velocidad vampiro. Lo último que había observado en el salón era a Kol arremetiendo contra Elena.

Se había instalado en una vieja propiedad abandonada de su familia en un pueblo cerca de Nashville donde sabía que había una rica colonia de brujas muy poderosas, para tenerlas cerca por si llegaba a necesitarlas.

Había esperado, con esperanza pueril, que Caroline recobrara el conocimiento durante las primeras horas. Pero él sabía, en lo más profundo de su oscura alma, que no lo haría. La marca que adornaba su impoluto hombro debía significar algo. La curación propia de los vampiros no estaba haciendo efecto. La marca seguía allí, coronando a su precioso ser de luz con una mancha oscura.

Sacude la cabeza.

Caroline iba a estar bien.

-Bruja-. Gruñe con impaciencia, cuando terminó de contarle lo sucedido en Mystic Falls-¿Por qué estás tan callada?

-La sangre-. Dice la mujer con aspecto sombrío-. Todo se reduce a la sangre.

-¿Necesita beber sangre? ¿Qué tipo de sangre? ¿Mi sangre?

-No. Es tu sangre la que la condenó.

Klaus se consideraba un ser sin corazón, había perdido el suyo hacía mil años, cuando era un humano débil e inseguro; sin embargo, cuando la bruja pronunció esas catastróficas palabras sintió una opresión allí, donde se suponía que debía tener su corazón.

Él puede soportar cualquier cosa, menos lastimar a Caroline.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mi sangre la condenó? ¡Mi sangre la ha salvado en numerosas oportunidades!

-La bruja Bennet-. Explica-. Utilizó tu sangre como ingrediente para potenciar el daño que podía hacerte la estaca de roble blanco. Estaba preparada para herir a un Original, no a un vampiro común. Esa es la razón por la cuál la herida no cura, pese a que no llegó a su corazón. Mientras no cures la herida…ella seguirá dormida.

_Dormida_. Como en un cuento de hadas. Como la rubia princesa de Disney que necesita un beso de su adorado príncipe para despertar. Klaus cree que casi podría echarse a reír durante días por lo ridículo que suena.

-¿Dormida? ¿Acaso las brujas sacan sus libretos de una película para niños? Dime cómo la despierto…y en cuanto digas un beso te mataré.

-No lo sé. No hay antecedentes sobre esto, híbrido. Lo único que sé es que todo se reduce a la sangre. Tu sangre potenció el daño, si la herida no sana, ella no despierta.

_Dormida._

_Pero viva._

Klaus mata a la bruja, por ser una inútil y por protección. Nadie puede enterarse que él está allí, transportando un cuerpo inerte.

_Es Caroline, dormida. Se recuerda. _

Ve el cuerpo tendido sobre su cama, inmóvil e impoluto y siente deseos de gritar. Se siente culpable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la sensación es tan nueva para él que no sabe como remediarlo. Culpable por no haberla protegido, culpable por haber dudado de ella en cuanto la trampa quedó al descubierto, culpable por haber subestimado diez años de amistad.

La emoción lo invade por momentos, cuando la ira le da lugar. Sabía que Caroline se sacrificaría estúpidamente por cualquiera de sus seres queridos (¡Cuántas veces se había burlado de ella, diciéndole que era una tonta por no priorizar su vida!), pero nunca se creyó digno de entrar en esa categoría.

La dulce e inocente Caroline, su pequeño rayo de alegría, la que le recordaba diariamente que el mundo seguía teniendo bellezas y secretos para ofrecerle tras mil años.

Matará a todas las brujas de ser necesario, pero salvará a Caroline.

Lo promete en silencio mientras la contempla.

0-0-0-0

**6 de Junio de 2023**

Le basta una mirada a su hermano para saber que volvían a ser una familia.

Kol ingresa a la casa y echa una mirada nostálgica a la estancia.

La última vez que se hospedaron allí estaban los cuatro, escapando de Mikael.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kol?

Su hermano sonríe, con esa sonrisa macabra que tanto lo caracteriza.

-Te traje un regalo.

Cuando regresa a la instancia lo hace arrastrando a Elena Gilbert, atada con cuerdas llenas de verbena y con el rostro consumido por el dolor. La arroja hacia los pies de Klaus y éste contempla a la Doppelgänger desde la altura y observa con placer que está aterrada.

Elena Gilbert al fin ha comprendido que no puede jugar con la familia Original. Nota que tiene signos de haber sido torturada y se gira hacia Kol interrogativo.

-Intentó matarme. Otra vez.

Elena lanza un gemido lastimoso.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos, querida Elena?

La doble le devuelve la mirada, llena de lágrimas.

-Muertos.

-¿Otra vez muriendo por ti? No aprenden más.

La detesta. Esa mujer arrastraba a todos al infierno y seguía contando con un séquito de héroes suicidas a sus pies.

Tatia era caprichosa y Katerina una perra manipuladora pero al menos eran independientes, sabían defenderse por si solas.

Elena Gilbert, en cambio, utilizaba a todos a su alrededor y se escondía tras palabras de inocencia y buenas intenciones.

El desprecio había dado paso al odio, se percata Klaus. Antes, no la toleraba, ahora necesitaba matarla.

-Por favor-. Le ruega-. Mátame de una vez. No puedo soportarlo más.

Le sonríe.

Él iba a asegurarse que el dolor nunca parara.

-No voy a matarte, querida Elena.

-¿No?-. Kol suena decepcionado.

-¿No lo harás?-. Pregunta la chica asombrada.

Klaus la toma del cabello y la coloca directamente a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Libre de verbena?-. Su hermano asiente-. Perfecto-. Elena se retuerce, con pánico-. Cada día de tu larga existencia vas a recordar todo el dolor que causaste con tus actos egoístas-. Escucha a Kol reír entre dientes-. Pero esta vez no podrás apagar tu interruptor, tendrás que vivir con tu humanidad. Cada día, Elena, recordarás el rostro sonriente de Caroline antes de ir a dormir, recordarás su risa y la luz que irradiaba y como tú la apagaste cegada por tus deseos de venganza, entonces te preguntarás ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora? Tendrás una vida larga, eterna, pero no importa si consigues el mejor día de tu vida, todas las noches recordarás tu error.

La deja caer y el silencio invade la estancia.

Kol se encarga de llevarla a Mytic Falls y de borrar de su memoria la casa de los Mikaelson, evitando que vuelva con los Salvatore a buscarlos.

0-0-0-0

**8 de Junio de 2023**

Kol regresa y se pregunta interiormente por qué. El era el menos apegado a la familia. Elijah es demasiado moral, Nik demasiado déspota y Rebekah demasiado niña. No, él prefería la soledad que le permitía crear sus propias reglas sin prejuicios.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en el otro lado. Extrañaba a su familia, se percató. La soledad no era tan sabrosa cuando no podía elegir regresar con ellos cuando quisiera.

Él no era bueno tratando con Niklaus. Su hermano mayor siempre fue difícil y él era lo suficientemente temerario para hacerle frente. Aún así, se lo debía.

Sabía que su hermano estaba obsesionado con la pequeña cosa rubia desde el momento en que lo vio correr tras ella en Mystic Grill. Pero una cosa era la obsesión y otra muy distinta fue lo que distinguió en la mirada perdida de su hermano sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Caroline.

Con un último suspiro ingresa a la habitación de su hermano, dispuesto a contarle las últimas novedades.

En cuanto abre la puerta cree que Nik finalmente ha perdido la cabeza. Caroline está allí, en su cama.

_"Por favor, Nik. Entierra al maldito cadáver"_ piensa.

Pero nota un detalle que no debería existir.

La piel de Caroline sigue intacta, sin marca del deterioro común que sufren los vampiros que mueren, salvo por una mancha negra en su hombro.

-¿Qué…?

Klaus le explica lo sucedido tras abandonar la habitación.

-¡Brujas!-. Exclama Kol-. Siempre encuentran una forma de complicarlo todo. Las amo.

-Espero que tu amor por las brujas nos lleve a una respuesta. Quiero a Caroline despierta.

-Buscaré a alguien, pero antes creo que te interesará saber sobre otra bruja. La última del linaje Bennet, más precisamente.

Klaus suelta un rugido de furia.

-Esa estúpida…

-Está muerta.

-¿La mataste? No puedes…

-Claro que no puedo matarla, hermano. Pero está muerta. En cuanto escapaste de la casa con Caroline…explotó.

Hay un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-¿Estás bromeando?

Kol gira los ojos. Nunca le creen.

-Explotó. Fue bastante divertido, sobretodo porque Petrova tercera generación protagonizó una linda escena de histeria.

Klaus podía imaginárselo. Casi siente pena por habérselo perdido.

-¿Por qué explotaría?-. Pregunta.

-¡Tengo una teoría!-. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba su hermano relacionándose con brujas, él no iba a ser quién desmienta su hipótesis-. Bonnie Bennet tenía una fecha de caducidad, tal vez este año, tal vez el siguiente. Pero la tenía. Sin embargo, hizo algo que molestó a las brujas del otro lado y le retiraron sus poderes. Las conozco. Aman las reglas, pero aman más romperlas.

-¿Qué podría haber hecho para molestar a las brujas? Bonnie Bennet siempre fue una alumna aplicada.

-Atacó a un inocente.

Por primera vez en días se sorprende lanzando una carcajada.

-¡Yo no soy un inocente, hermanito! Las brujas me odian.

-Sí. Pero a Caroline no. Además, estoy casi seguro que las brujas tienen algo preparado para ti. Ya sabes, no quieren dejar al pequeño Erik sin padre.

_Erik_.

Klaus se detiene. Kol le sonríe, porque es lo que su hermano hace siempre. Sonreír. Cuando eran humanos y cuando fueron vampiros. Kol siempre sonreía.

Era un fastidio. Ayer, hoy y probablemente mañana. Pero la familia está completa, otra vez.

-¿Te has dedicado a espiarnos durante todo este tiempo?

-Es bastante aburrido allí, Nik. Estaba tan solo-. Arrastra las palabras dándoles una candencia musical.

Él pensaba regresar a Nueva Orleans con Kol y sorprender a toda su familia. Pero Caroline lo cambió todo.

-Iré solo-. Parece que Kol aprendió a leer la mente en el otro lado. Peligroso. Mucho-. ¡Rebekah va a morirse!

-Intenta que no, porque no tengo tiempo para seguir reviviéndolos.

-¿Crees que aún esté enojada porque lastimé a su camarero?

-Es Rebekah, seguramente siga enojada porque rompiste su arreglo floral cuando tenía siete años.

Kol lanza una carcajada y luego dirige su mirada al cuarto donde se encuentra Caroline.

-Moveré cielo y tierra y bajaré al infierno de ser necesario para conseguir una cura para ella, hermano-. Lo toma del hombro en un acto de fraternidad poco común en Kol-. Te lo debo, Nik.

-Eres mi hermano, pese a que desee verte la mayoría del tiempo con una daga en el corazón. Lo hubiese hecho…

-Y aún así, te lo debo.

0-0-0-0

**2 de Julio de 2023**

Un mes.

Un mes ha pasado desde que Caroline cerró sus ojos. Un mes sin que ninguna bruja haya encontrado el menor de los indicios para revertir su situación.

Kol había llegado con su familia y tras la sorpresa y los llamados llenos de insultos de Rebekah por ocultarle algo así, habían acordado que seguía de viaje por negocios.

Ni Elijah, ni Rebekah preguntaron qué negocios podía tener pendientes.

Cuando llamó a Erik sólo le dijo que ansiaba verlo pronto en casa.

_Yo también._

Hayley tomó el teléfono y se rió. Al parecer la loba creía que estaba fuera de la ciudad por placer.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba. Le daba tiempo para encontrar nuevas brujas y más información en tranquilidad. Sólo Kol sabía de su secreto y hasta el momento no lo había divulgado. Su hermano se notaba profundamente interesado en el bienestar de Caroline. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, su hermano siempre fue impredecible.

Estaba sentado a su lado, contemplándola en silencio como cada vez que la desesperación lo abordaba.

No importaba cuántas brujas rastreara, nunca hallaban la respuesta.

_Tiene que existir una, maldita sea_.

Cuando se escuchan unos golpes en puerta, Klaus se sobresalta. El híbrido Original, el ser más poderoso y letal sobre la faz de la tierra sobresaltado por verse ensimismado sin poder apartar la vista y pensamientos una niña de rubios cabellos dormida.

Se dirige con cautela.

Humano, nota. Siente el agitado latir de un corazón tras la madera.

Abre la puerta.

_Liz Forbes se encuentra del otro lado._

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo listo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, me sorprendió la buena reacción que generó la historia. Espero leerlos en este capítulo. Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, deseos de muerte para Elena y gritos descontrolados para Kol en los review!

Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, según la universidad me lo permita.

Nos leemos pronto :)

Si pudiera te regalaría un Kol cada cumpleaños, amiga. Always and Forever.

**Lita Black.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO no me pertenecen. Pero de momento tengo mejores ideas que Plec, así que debería intentar alguna acción legal contra ellos.**

**Aclaración del capítulo anterior: **Me gustaría hablar sobre la escena con Elena. Sé que a muchos le gustó que la torturara. Particularmente, no me gusta Elena. Me parece una persona egoísta, incoherente y ese tipo de mujeres que viven victimándose. Aún así, la escena no fue una venganza mía (bueno, casi). Intenté demostrar, más que nada, que Klaus sigue siendo ese villano absoluto que vimos en temporada 2. A lo largo de la 3ra y 4ta temporada el personaje ha mostrado otros matices y parece que nos olvidamos del miedo que le teníamos con la maldición del sol y la luna (¡Tan jóvenes nosotros!). Klaus puede ser todo lo que quiera con Caroline, pero no es así con Elena. Y sobre todo, lo mucho que le gusta a Klaus jugar con la psiquis de sus víctimas.

Ahora sí, el tercer capítulo.

* * *

**2 de Julio de 2023**

El primer impulso de Klaus es tomar a Caroline rápido y huir lejos antes que alguien pueda arrebatársela.

Pero cuando observa el rostro de Liz Forbes ve a una mujer demacrada y consumida por el dolor y un segundo impulso se impone ante él, la imperiosa necesidad de pedir disculpas por tomar a su hija lejos suyo.

Liz habla antes que él llegue a reaccionar. Lo hace de rápidamente y sin pararse a respirar, como queriéndose asegurar que Klaus la escuche antes de matarla.

-Llevo días rastreándote, pero no te preocupes, Stefan y Damon me han perdido el rastro. Eliminé mi teléfono celular para que no puedan perseguirme y llegar a ti. Por favor, sólo quiero darle el último adiós a mi hija-. Se atraganta en el final de su discurso y comienza a llorar.

Klaus se hace a un lado, en silencio.

0-0-0-0

Liz vuelve al salón después de unos treinta minutos. Pálida y temblorosa se sienta en el sillón frente a él.

-No puedo creerlo-. Dice-. ¿Aún hay esperanza?

-Le aseguro, Sherrif Forbes que estoy haciendo lo imposible para encontrar la maldita cura.

Liz ve al monstruo que tiene frente a él. El híbrido Original, el ser más temible de la tierra, la persona que llegó a Mystic Falls para sembrar el caos y sin embargo, lo único que siente es alivio.

No puede pensar en nadie más para hacerse cargo de la situación.

-¿Me juras que no está muerta?-. Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Dormida. Como si estuviese en coma, al menos eso es lo único que me han podido decir.

Liz asiente.

-¿Klaus?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Por favor -. La voz de la mujer se rompe-. Por favor.

Algo dentro de él se remueve. Ninguna madre debería pedir permiso para quedarse con su hija.

-Sheriff sigue -. Sus ojos se cruzan-. Nunca tuve la intención de llevar a su hija lejos suyo.

-¡Lo sé! Es que todo esto es tan…¡frustrante!-. El recuerdo de Caroline invade la mente del híbrido. Ese gesto había sido tan parecido-. ¡Se supone que tú eres el diablo, no el héroe!

Esta vez, Klaus ríe.

-¿Qué sucedió cuándo dejé Mystic Falls?

El rostro de Liz se ensombrece.

-Bueno, fue todo muy confuso. Las niñas estaban llegando a casa para festejar los diez años de su graduación-. Klaus asiente-. Y Caroline salió esa noche…y no regresó por la mañana. Creí que estaría en la casa Salvatore pero me crucé con Stefan que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y me dijo que no podía encontrar a nadie. Bonnie, Elena y Caroline habían desaparecido.

-Entonces Elena regresó días después, ¿Verdad?

-..Sí-. Liz hace una pausa-. Ella nos contó todo lo que sucedió. Incluso las torturas de tu hermano.

El rostro de Klaus se endurece y siente como la ira lo invade.

-No pediré disculpas.

-No lo esperaba.

-Bien-. Ruge.

-Stefan y Damon se pusieron como locos. Stefan quería encontrar el cuerpo de Caroline pero Damon estaba muy enojado por como habían tratado a Elena-. Klaus rueda los ojos. Podría imaginárselo-. Entré en pánico, Klaus. Por favor, tienes que creerme. No estoy tomando verbena, si quieres oblígame. Pero por favor, ¡Créeme! ¡No intento vengarme de ti! ¡No es ningún plan…!

-Está bien.

-…Pero…

-Está bien. Por supuesto que puede quedarse aquí. Preparé la antigua habitación de Rebekah para usted.

-¿Enserio?

-Ninguna madre debe abandonar a sus hijos, Sheriff.

0-0-0-0

**15 de Julio de 2023**

Dos semanas. Catorce días conviviendo con Klaus. Pero a Liz no le importa. Por el contrario, lo agradece.

En lo más profundo de su alma, sabe que si hay alguien en todo el mundo capaz de encontrar una cura para su hija es él.

Además, la convivencia no es tan difícil. Pese a su prejuicio inicial, Klaus no sacrificaba vírgenes todas las noches en el ático, por el contrario, tenía modales exquisitos y sólo la molestaba cuando entraba al cuarto donde se encontraba Caroline con una nueva bruja.

Por lo demás, Klaus es una sombra.

Aunque Liz también lo es. Todos los días seguía la misma rutina, se despertaba y se dirigía al cuarto de Caroline, se sentaba al borde de la cama y pasaba horas hablándole.

Había escuchado que para los pacientes en coma era muy importante escuchar voces de sus seres queridos. Caroline aún no daba muestras de oírla pero ella se mantenía inmutable, intentando llegar a su hija.

Liz se culpa. Por todo. Por no haberla protegido y por haberla abandonado. Por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella y por haberle fallado cuando era humana, por haberle fallado cuando se convirtió en vampiro.

Liz se culpa porque cada vez que se cruza en el pasillo con Klaus e intercambian unas palabras porque nota en él una confianza admirable en la recuperación de Caroline, cuando sus propias fuerzas decaen por momentos.

Se culpa porque le ha fallado a Caroline en muchas cosas y no quiere fallarle nunca más, pero esta vez, _realmente_ toda la situación escapa de sus manos.

0-0-0-0

**17 de Julio de 2023**

Una mañana, se cruza con Klaus en el desayuno. Se observan cautelosos y deciden que no pueden ignorarse más. Ella le pregunta sobre vida tras Mystic Falls y él le regala anécdotas de Nueva Orleáns. Le cuenta de la ciudad, de los puntos de interés, de la música y del arte. Liz piensa que él es muy bueno vendiendo ilusiones, porque ella misma siente deseos de salir corriendo a recorrer el mundo. Ahora, entiende a Caroline, y en silencio se lo agradece. Parece que ambos son conscientes que Mystic Falls nunca hubiese sido suficiente para ella.

Tras unas preguntas de rigor desembocan en el único tema que tienen en común.

_Caroline._

-¿Le hablas?

-¿Qué?

-Caroline. Dicen que es bueno para los pacientes en coma. Yo llevo semanas haciéndolo, pero tal vez necesite escuchar otra voz conocida.

Klaus quiere decirle que no es un paciente en coma, que su hija es presa de una maldición de una bruja, de su mejor amiga bruja, y que ningún método humano va a resultar con ella.

Klaus no está acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto, aunque en los últimos años su hijo haya cambiado todo. Una parte de él aún no comprende como una persona puede desvivirse por otra, pero hay otra parte, la más nueva, que piensa que sería capaz de remover cielo y tierra por la felicidad de su hijo.

Klaus quiere decirle a Liz Forbes que hablarle a Caroline no servirá de nada, pero el rostro esperanzado de la mujer lo hace desistir. ¿Qué sentido tiene arruinar su último grito de fe?

-No, no lo hago. Pero si usted cree que la ayudará…tal vez lo haga.

0-0-0-0

**20 de Julio de 2023**

Liz está en la habitación que ahora ocupa Caroline hablando con ella.

Le cuenta sobre su convivencia con el híbrido y cómo dejó atrás Mystic Falls. Le dice, que aunque suene increíble, no extraña tanto su pueblo natal como creería en un principio. Le ruega, que se despierte.

Siente un extraño ruido en la sala y se acerca a inspeccionar, instintivamente baja la mano hasta su cinturón donde en situaciones normales llevaría el arma.

Su corazón da un salto cuando se percata en que el arma no está y luego recuerda que viviendo bajo el techo de Klaus no hay nada de qué preocuparse. O al menos nada de qué preocuparse que pueda ser eliminado con un simple arma de policía.

Klaus está en medio del salón observando a dos personas, reconoce a una de ellas como su hermano, la otra es una joven chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Señora Forbes. ¡Que sorpresa!-. Saluda el individuo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Elijah? ¿Kol no pudo mantener su maldita boca cerrada?

_Elijah. Eso era._

-¿Puedes al menos comportarte frente a la Señora Forbes, Niklaus?

-¡Esto no es una maldita clase de modales!

La chica se gira hasta ella y le sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Sophie y dado que estos dos seguirán peleando un largo rato, tal vez usted pueda indicarme donde está Caroline.

Liz duda y dirige su mirada inconscientemente hacia Klaus.

El híbrido suspira en señal de derrota.

-Sophie es una gran bruja, Sheriff Forbes...

-¡La mejor!-. Retruca la bruja.

-...puede confiar en ella. Es amiga de la familia.

Liz asiente y le indica a Sophie como llegar hasta el cuarto de Caroline.

La bruja observa todo con curiosidad. Es joven, piensa Liz. Y como su Caroline está llena de vida, parece agradable además.

-¿Ella es Caroline?

-Creí que conocías a mi hija...

-Oh, no. Elijah me contó su historia con Klaus en el camino hacia aquí.

-"La historia con Klaus" es algo que no me gustaría saber.

Sophie ríe.

-Oh, a él le encanta gritar. Pero es mucho más dócil de lo que parece a simple vista. Y según Elijah su hija tenía una habilidad especial para dosificarlo.

-Si eres tan amiga a de los Originales ¿Por qué Klaus no te contactó antes?

La chica encoje de hombros antes de contestarle.

-No tiene que haber un motivo en especial. Klaus no confía en nadie.

Pasa los siguientes minutos examinando a Caroline y cuando parece empezar a decir alguna palabra, un estrepitoso ruido se oye desde la sala. Liz sale corriendo en cuanto Sophie murmura:

_"Genial, díselo de inmediato Elijah"_

Cuando llegan al salón, Elijah intenta controlar a Klaus que parece dispuesto a asesinar a alguien.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?-. Grita el híbrido.

-Niklaus...

-¡TRES VAMPIROS ORIGINALES VIVIENDO EN LA MISMA CASA Y USTEDES LO PERMITEN!

-¡No fue nuestra culpa, hermano!

-OH, ENTONCES FUE MÍA. ESTANDO A KILÓMETROS DE ALLÍ.

-Klaus...-. La bruja intenta interceder-...tranquilízate.

-Tú cállate, voy a matarte.

-¿Cómo algo de todo esto puede ser mi culpa?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero igual voy a matarte!

Da unos pasos furiosos y se sirve un gran trago de alcohol. Liz nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni cuando era la mayor amenaza en Mystic Falls. Entiende entonces, por qué todos temían a Klaus.

-Voy a matarlos a todos ustedes.

-Sí, sí. Lo sabemos-. Dice Elijah-. Pero antes, tenemos que ocuparnos del problema.

Klaus no lo responde, sólo le gruñe.

Liz da un paso valeroso frente a él.

-¿Klaus?-. El híbrido la observa, incrédulo de que se esté dirigiendo a él en semejante estado-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le sucede algo a Caroline?

Klaus palpa el miedo que emana la voz de Liz Forbes. No es su persona favorita en el mundo y mucho menos, pero llevan un tiempo conviviendo con cordialidad y siente que le debe alguna explicación.

-No. No, no le sucede nada a Caroline. Al menos nada que ya no sepamos-. Suspira-. Sheriff Forbes, ha surgido un problema en mi casa y tengo que retornar a Nueva Orleáns para estar con mi familia.

Klaus presencia el instante en donde Liz entiende lo que significa. Liz comprende, porque es una mujer inteligente. Se pregunta si la lucha se desatará con esa mujer a la que aprendió a tolerar en el último mes.

Él regresará a Nueva Orleáns, pero él no abandonará a Caroline.

Liz se pone rígida y fuerza una sonrisa.

¿Qué predominará al final? ¿La voluntad de la madre o el deseo del hombre? ¿El derecho legítimo de la sangre o la realidad innegable de ser el único que puede encontrar una cura?

-Bien…-. Comienza diciendo Liz con voz tensa-. ¿Cuándo partimos a Nueva Orleáns?

_¿Qué?_

-¿No pensarás dejarme atrás? Porque te aseguro, Klaus, que te encontraré donde quieras que vayas.

-¿Usted quiere venir con nosotros?-. Pregunta Elijah en tono educado.

Liz asiente mientras mira fijamente a Klaus a los ojos.

-No abandonaré a mi hija. Pero sé que en estos momentos eres su mejor opción. No importa cuánto me desagrade la idea, Caroline es la prioridad esta vez.

-Caroline siempre fue mi prioridad, Sheriff Forbes.

Liz deja pasar el comentario de Klaus, porque él tiene razón y una parte de ella (la que recuerda a la Caroline humana, vulnerable y conflictiva) siente vergüenza. Pero no se deja intimidar.

-Bien. Voy con ustedes, entonces.

-Si le parece bien, Sheriff Forbes, saldremos mañana por la mañana- Dice Elijah-. Con mucho gusto me encargaré de que tenga un lugar en nuestro hogar y si no es de su agrado, encontraremos un lugar para usted. Sophie se encargará de descubrir información acerca de la situación de la Señorita Forbes…

Klaus rueda los ojos mientras escucha a su hermano. El bueno y hospitalario de Elijah.

Si un humano viviendo en la mansión Original es una locura, Liz Forbes conviviendo con su familia es directamente un suicidio.

Se incorpora con brusquedad y se dirige hacia el cuarto de Caroline.

-¿Dónde vas, hermano?

-A ver a Caroline, hay algo que necesito hacer antes que nos embarquemos en esta locura.

0-0-0-0

Klaus contempla a Caroline. Una muñeca de porcelana ajena a toda la locura que se desata tras las paredes.

Con temor le toma la mano y reflexiona acerca de lo que acaba de pasar.

La decisión de Liz lo tomó por sorpresa pero no puede dejar de respetarla.

_Ningún padre debería abandonar a sus hijos_.

Su vida será un infierno a partir de la mañana siguiente. Está completamente seguro que nada bueno puede resultar de esta situación.

Pero mientras observa a Caroline se da cuenta que no hay otra salida. No importa cuánto tiempo o sacrificio se necesite, él hallará la manera de salvarla.

Una risa irónica escapa de sus labios mientras escucha a Elijah planificar todo en el salón de la casa con las mujeres.

Él le debe algo a Caroline antes de partir a Nueva Orleáns. Casi agradece que Caroline no pueda reaccionar ante la confesión que está pronto a hacer.

Cierra los ojos y por primera vez desde ella saltó frente suyo para protegerlo de Elena Gilbert le dirige unas palabras.

-Hola, amor…hay algo que tengo que contarte.

* * *

Se fue el tercer capítulo. Basado principalmente en Liz. Piensen que es una crónica de hechos y que obviamente la historia no cuenta toda la convivencia entre Klaus y Liz. Son "escenas" seleccionadas entre ellos para demostrar como pueden intentar convivir.

Particularmente no veo a Klaus tan reacio a Liz Forbes como puede ser con otra persona, pero si lo veo incómodo en cuanto a la figura materna. No es una persona que haya contado con una madre en los momentos de necesidad, y el amor de Liz hacia Caroline lo asombra y desconcierta en partes iguales. Liz, por otra parte, intenta subsanar años de desidia hacia su hija conviviendo con Klaus. El sacrificio de convivir con el híbrido Original en pos de conseguir una cura para su hija.

Espero haberme explicado.

Always&Forever, little rippah.

**Lita Black.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO no me pertenece. Las "ideas" son de Julie Plec. Pero como demostró ser una incompetente en materia Klaroline, me tuve que hacer cargo de la situación.**

Leve aclaración respecto de mi situación. Rindo un final el Viernes, así que es probable que el próximo capítulo se **demore más de una semana** porque en caso de aprobar (si Dios, la magia y las fuerzas del universo se unen y apruebo) quiero disfrutar de mi única semana libre de universidad desde Febrero. Gracias por saber entender. Si quieren enviarles cartas a mi profesor para rogarle que me apruebe, les mando la dirección por privado.

Otra aclaración, a partir del próximo capítulo empiecen a **prestar atención a la fecha** de cada escena. En esta les aclaré por si no se dieron cuenta de la continuidad con el capítulo anterior, pero en el próximo habrá saltos temporales.

También quería agradecerles se fidelidad con la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirla y tomarse el tiempo de comentar cosas del capítulo. Siempre se escuchan cosas interesantes.

Aclaraciones del capítulo al final, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**18 de Julio de 2023 (Dos días antes de la llegada de Elijah y Sophie a la casa de Klaus)**

Hayley pone la última prenda en la maleta cuando siente la presencia de su hijo tras ella.

Erik es un chico alto para su edad y mucho más maduro que la mayoría de los niños.

Era entendible si se consideraba que había sido criado por unos tíos de mil años. El chico aceptaba que su familia esté compuesta por tíos vampiros, una madre lobo y un padre híbrido con total naturalidad.

Pero cuando Hayley se da vuelta y observa los ojos azules de su hijo recuerda que, pese a todo, no es más que un niño de diez años.

-Hola, cariño.

-¿Te vas?-. Erik no tenía un acento tan marcado como su padre, pero tenía el mismo tono demandante que él.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Richard?-. asintió-. Me invitó a pasar unos días junto a él en su casa de fin de semana…irán unos amigos.

Erik Mikaelson no es idiota y entiende el mundo mejor que cualquier chico de su edad y mejor que la gran mayoría de adultos del planeta.

Sabía que sus padres no se querían, aunque tenían una relación cordial y de amistad. Sabía, que nunca estarían juntos y que no podría presumirlos en su escuela como el resto de sus amigos. Sabía, que no tendría un hermano y nada de eso importaba porque Erik amaba a su familia.

A su tío Elijah que le contaba historias de otros tiempos y vestía ridículo aunque estuviesen en Nueva Orleáns. Tío Elijah era además amigo de Tía Sophie que era una bruja muy poderosa amiga de la familia. Y siempre que se juntaban los tres el Tío Elijah se volvía un poco más permisivo y dejaba que Tía Sophie lo entretuviera con magia.

A su Tía Rebekah que le compraba absolutamente todo lo que él le pidiera aunque Tío Elijah le dijera que estaba mal malcriarlo. Además, cuando lo sorprendió golpeando a otro chico que se burlaba de él, no sólo no lo delató sino que además obligó al niño a tener pesadillas por toda una semana. Erik sabía que estaba mal, pero Tía Rebekah le dijo que así aprendería a no meterse con un Mikaelson.

A su Tío Kol que había aparecido en su vida hacía unas semanas y según contaba había burlado a la muerte con su encanto y por eso regresaba al mundo de los vivos. Erik no lo entendía muy bien, pero adoraba al nuevo miembro de su familia. Tío Kol volvía loca a Tía Rebekah y le jugaba numerosas bromas. ¡El día anterior había escondido todos sus vestidos antes de una cita! Nunca se había divertido tanto. Además, le prometió enseñarle baseball y pasaban horas en el jardín trasero de la mansión jugando. Tío Kol estaba loco, pero Erik lo adoraba.

También estaba su madre, aunque no se relacionara mucho con el resto. Su mamá era una loba y cuando quedó embarazada de él se vio obligada a mudarse con la familia Original. Tenían una relación cordial y cuando se trataba de él su voz gritaba tan alto como la de cualquier Mikaelson. Su madre había insistido para que asistiera a una escuela normal en vez de recibir educación en casa como quería su Tío Elijah. Él lo entendía, nadie confiaba con que un niño pudiera guardar el secreto de su familia en compañía de otros niños, pero aún así su madre había dicho que lo normal para un niño era socializar y tras mucho batallar su padre se había acercado a él y le había preguntado cuál era su deseo.

"_Quiero ir a una escuela normal, padre. Tener amigos"_

Y su padre lo había aceptado. Lo habían puesto a prueba y durante los primeros dos años de su escolaridad habían usado la compulsión para evitar que divulgara a sus amigos humanos que su familia estaba compuesta por vampiros. Pero cuando cumplió ocho años, su padre retiró la compulsión.

"_Es tu responsabilidad ahora, Erik. Tú pediste esto, tú carga con el peso de tus acciones."_

Él había cumplido con obediencia, porque Erik jamás traicionaría la confianza de su padre.

Y eso llevaba al último integrante de la familia. Su padre. Tía Rebekah solía burlarse diciendo que si Nik era su ídolo entonces el mundo estaba perdido. Él se enojaba con ella cuando decía esas cosas, porque su padre era, a sus ojos, la persona más genial del universo. ¡Era un Rey! Todo Nueva Orleáns le obedecía, no importa por donde caminara o qué quisiera hacer, él lo conseguía todo. Y aunque no era una persona propensa a muestras de cariño, Erik sabía lo mucho que lo quería. Después de todo lo dejaba quedarse con él cuando pintaba en su estudio, cuando no se lo permitía a nadie más. Era la criatura más poderosa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ante todo era su padre.

-¿Padre sabe que te irás?

Su madre termina de cerrar la maleta antes de contestarle.

-¿Crees que me iría sin pedirle permiso a tu Señor Padre Todo Poderoso?

-Sí, si lo harías.

Hayley siente que su corazón se rompe en varios pedazos ante la respuesta de su hijo. Lo sabía, advierte. Erik lo sabía todo.

-Erik… ¿Quieres sentarte un minuto conmigo?-. Le enseña el hueco vacío en su cama.

Su hijo da un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. No es más que un niño intentando retrasar lo inevitable, piensa.

-Erik…-. el niño se sienta junto a ella, sus piecitos aún cuelgan sobre la cama sin tocar el piso-. Creo que eres un muchacho inteligente y has aceptado toda esta locura que rodea tu vida sin rechistar y…

-Te irás de casa, no es necesario que me alabes para que sea más fácil para ti.

-No te estoy alabando, estoy intentando explicar mi decisión-. Toma un profundo respiro-. Eres un niño estupendo, jamás me lo hubiese esperado considerando quién es tu padre-. Erik no le responde, esas bromas son comunes entre la familia-. Pero yo no pertenezco aquí, esta familia no es mi familia y yo…yo querría una familia propia.

Hayley sabe que la decisión que tomó dañará a su hijo y a ella probablemente, pero también sabe que nada puede remediarlo.

La familia Mikaelson, por más cordial que sea con ella, no es su familia y nunca lo será. El "Siempre y para siempre" no se aplica a ella. La toleran, cenan juntos y recibe regalos en Navidad pero jamás será parte del clan.

Hayley incluso aprecia a Klaus. El híbrido la había cuidado a su manera durante el embarazo y en cuanto Erik nació no se deshizo de ella como creía en aquel entonces. No lo amaba y nunca lo haría; él tampoco la amaba a ella, pero tenían una buena relación. Eran, después de todo, dos almas rotas que sabían entender los silencios que impartían la soledad y el abandono.

Había cuidado a Erik cuando era un bebé, pero en cuanto el niño empezó a hablar y caminar se independizó de ella con extraña rapidez. Siempre había sido un niño especial. Había sido mejor madre de lo que hubiese pensando en un principio, pero ahora, quería hacer algo por si misma.

Hayley quería una familia propia, pertenecer a algún lugar.

Y Richard se lo había ofrecido. Llevaban varios años en una extraña relación y finalmente se había convencido de que ese era su hombro lobo correcto.

El único problema que surgía era Erik.

Una manada no aceptaría a Erik. Nadie querría contar con el hijo del híbrido entre ellos. Y Klaus jamás se separaría de su hijo.

Eso le dejaba dos opciones.

O renunciaba su nueva vida, o renunciaba a Erik.

Había tardado dos años en tomar una decisión.

-¿Si te pido que vengas conmigo, cariño? ¿Vendrías? ¿Renunciarías a esta familia por seguirme a mi?

Erik la mira sorprendido. Amaba a su madre, pero…

Pero su familia lo era todo. Secretamente ansiaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder suplicarle a su padre que lo transforme. Él quería ser un vampiro, inmune a cualquier daño, con fuerza extraordinaria, pero sobretodo, quería vivir para siempre. Con sus tíos, con su padre.

Sabía que perdería a su madre en unos años. Los lobos no eran inmortales. Lo que no pensaba era perderla tan temprano…

Las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar en sus ojos.

_Los Mikaelson no lloran, se recordó._

-Está bien, cariño. Ambos sabemos que no podemos tener todo. Siempre, siempre te querré. Y vendré a visitarte si tu padre no me mata por no llamarlo…

-Papá sólo te gritará, pero no te matará.

Hayley rió. Era increíble la confianza que tenía su hijo en Klaus. Le pasó la mano por los rubios cabellos de su cabeza.

Se parecía bastante a su padre. Sobretodo en fingir que todo estaba bien.

-¿Por qué te vas ahora, madre?

-Porque…porque tu padre está en Mystic Falls y confío con que su felicidad sea completa y se olvide de mi.

-¿Mystic Falls? He escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Sí, es la ciudad donde conocí a tu padre. Allí vivíamos antes de trasladarnos a Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Qué hay en Mystic Falls que pueda hacer feliz a padre?

_Una Barbie estúpida que seguramente está preocupada porque se acabó su esmalte favorito._

A diferencia de lo que creían popularmente, Hayley no odiaba a Caroline. Bueno, sin duda jamás serían amigas, porque era una niña malcriada y extremista, una adolescente propensa al drama que quería jugar a ser adulta, pero pese a eso, no la odiaba. Caroline no significaba nada más allá de un recuerdo. Primero fue la mujer que se interpuso entre ella y Tyler y luego un incordio, pero luego, no fue nada.

Ella deseaba con todo su corazón verla caer a los pies de Klaus porque sería una bonita escena para contemplar, pero por supuesto, no quería estar presente. Caroline gobernando el mundo no era algo que estuviese dispuesta a tolerar.

-Hay una persona a la que tu padre quiere mucho allí.

Erik no dice nada por unos minutos. Se quedan allí, juntos y abrazados en un extraño momento entre madre e hijo.

-Padre me explicó todo sobre los hombres lobos y los vampiros, mamá.

-¿Sí?-. No le extrañaba. Klaus disfrutaba particularmente de contarle a Erik grandes historias de su pasado -. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

-Se odian, mamá. Los vampiros y los hombres lobos, se odian. Cuando tengas tu propia familia…no podremos vernos más.

Un nudo se cierra fuertemente en la garganta de Hayley.

-Cariño…

-Cuando tengas tus propios hijos con Richard, ellos me odiarán. Él no querrá que me acerque a ellos.

-Oh, cariño. Si eso llega a pasar alguna vez serán humanos como tú, con el gen lobo en recesivo.

-Sí. Pero yo me voy a convertir en vampiro cuando sea grande.

Por un segundo Hayley cierra los ojos y desea que su hijo quiera ser bombero como el resto de los chicos de su edad.

-Erik, falta tanto para eso…

-No tanto.

Los ojos azules la traspasan y Hayley se echa a llorar como una niña cuando entiende el mensaje de su hijo.

Ambos saben que la buena voluntad no terminará una guerra de siglos. Si Hayley quería una familia tenía que renunciar a todo.

Y todo incluía a Erik.

Ella no había querido ser madre, ella no había querido pertenecer a la familia Original, ella ni siquiera quería a Klaus. Pero la naturaleza había encontrado en ella una laguna y la había hecho formar parte de toda esa locura. Era tan joven cuando sucedió…pero no se arrepentía. De nada. Amaba a Erik, profundamente. El problema era que también amaba tener otra vida.

Su corazón duda.

-Está bien, mamá. Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo. Soy un Mikaelson.

_Su pequeño hombrecito._

-Tia Bekah me dijo una vez que cuando amas mucho a alguien quieres que sea feliz.

-Tú tía Bekah es una dramática.

-…y yo te amo, y quiero que seas feliz.

Se abrazan en silencio.

Al final, Erik termina convenciendo a su madre que es una buena idea. Hayley termina creyéndole. No está abandonándolo, se repite. Lo deja con su familia. Una familia de dementes disfuncionales, pero que lo aman tanto como ella.

-Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, cariño. Lo juro.

Erik cubre a su mamá esa noche. Es la única vez que esconde algo a su familia. La felicidad de su madre lo vale.

**19 de Julio de 2023**

Cuando Erik se despierta a la mañana siguiente toda su familia se encuentra en el comedor.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Buenos días, Tía Bekah.

Su Tía Rebekah le sonríe y le sirve un gran plato lleno de cereales.

Erik come en silencio preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que descubran que su madre no está.

-¿Saben algo de papá?

Sus tíos se miran entre si con cierto resquemor.

-No, no mucho más que tú.

-Hablé con él ayer a la noche, dijo que su negocio se atrasaría unos días más.

-Todos extrañamos a tu padre, Erik-. Le dice su Tío Elijah.

-Habla por ti, Elijah. Nadie extraña a Nik.

Como sus tíos se embarcan en la discusión matinal, Erik aprovecha para escabullirse hacia la escuela.

Horas después, Rebekah es la primera en notar la ausencia de Hayley.

-¡Se ha ido, Elijah! ¡Todas sus cosas han desaparecido! ¡Nik va a matarnos!

-Rebekah, tranquilízate. Tiene que haber una explicación.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunta Kol ingresando al salón.

-Hayley se ha ido. Nik va a matarnos.

Los ojos de Kol se oscurecen.

-¿Qué clase de madre abandonaría a su hijo?

-Ella no lo abandonó-. Dice Elijah-. Erik está aquí, con su familia.

-Ridículo. Estamos completamente incapacitados para criar a un niño.

Rebekah entra en cólera.

-¿Y si quiere llevarse a Erik? Lo juro, la asesino.

-Rebekah, nadie se llevará a Erik. Tranquilícense ambos-. Pide Elijah intentando dominar la situación-. Tendremos que llamar a Niklaus.

Kol gime.

-¿Qué sabes tú de nuestro hermano, Kol? ¿Qué es ese negocio tan importante que le impide volver a casa?

-Nik va a clavarnos la daga y dejarnos en un ataúd por un largo siglo-. Afirma Kol-. No creo que sea el mejor momento para decirle que perdimos a la madre de su hijo.

-¡No la perdimos! ¡Ella se escapó!

-¡De una casa llena de vampiros, hermanita!

-¡Kol! ¿Dónde está Niklaus?

-…Él está ocupado.

Rebekah le lanza una silla por la cabeza completamente histérica.

-No somos idiotas, Kol. Que Elijah y yo hayamos decidido callar no quiere decir que seamos unos estúpidos. ¿Por qué Nik no vuelve a casa? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Kol suspira y casi desea volver a estar muerto.

-No le sucede nada a Nik…el problema es Caroline Forbes.

Rebekah gruñe.

Kol cuenta la historia y entre interrupciones constantes de su hermana y las preguntas detallistas de Elijah logra, aproximadamente, darle un panorama de la situación.

-¿Ella salvó su vida?-. Pregunta Rebekah incrédula-. ¿Le debo la vida de mi hermano a Caroline Forbes? ¡Este es el peor día de mis últimos mil años!

-Bien-. Dice Elijah tras unos segundos, ignorando el drama de su hermana-. Iré a buscar a nuestro hermano. Y ustedes dos intenten no destruir la casa en cuanto estamos fuera. Y cuiden de Erik. Con que suceda algo más, den por seguro que Niklaus nos mata a todos.

Sus hermanos asienten y por primera vez en diez siglos, obedecen a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Tal vez está mal que yo lo diga, dado que _técnicament_e fui yo quién inventó al personaje, pero estoy completamente enamorada de Erik Mikaelson. Lo adoro. Tengo ganas de ir a comprarle golosinas y todo.

No odio a Hayley, a diferencia de la gran mayoría del fandom. Técnicamente, ella no hizo nada malo. No comparto con quienes dicen que es contraria al Klaroline. En realidad, no creo que a Hayley le interese particularmente Caroline, así como se dieron las cosas parece estar metida en medio de todo, pero no considero que que sea una mala persona. Creo que ataca para defenderse, pero en cierto modo (y amo a Caroline) hace mucho más que cualquier otro personaje de la serie. Esta sola y tiene que defenderse; el resto cuenta con un escuadrón de ayuda en cada pequeña crisis. Estoy esperando a ver cómo desarrollan su personaje.

Rueguen porque apruebe.

A&F, Little Rippah. Ahora con Kol y Erik.

**Lita Black.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO no me pertenecen. Para perjuicio del fandom, siguen sin ser míos pese a mis intentos.**

Antes que nada, disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Como les había contado me tomé mi única semana de vacaciones universitarias para poder dormir lo que no he dormido desde Febrero.

La buena noticia (creo) es que el fic tendrá más de cinco capítulos. Tal vez siete u ocho.

Sólo dos cosas a tener en cuenta antes de leer el capítulo:

**1. ¡Recuerden prestar atención a los saltos de tiempo en la historia! **

**2.** La historia fue pensada para ser un recuento de escenas perdidas a lo largo del tiempo que dure la maldición de Caroline si es que se puede llegar a romper. Lógicamente, estos capítulos tuvieron una variedad temporal disminuida porque era necesario componer la historia. A partir de ahora habrá grandes saltos en la historia y cosas que se explicarán más adelante. Al final del capítulo retomo este tema para explicárselos con mayor claridad.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**22 de Julio de 2023**

Llegan a Nueva Orleáns entrada la noche.

Elijah lo dispone así por cuestiones de seguridad y nadie se opone.

Klaus va directo al dormitorio de su hijo en cuanto pisa la mansión. Erik se encuentra durmiendo y ni se inmuta cuando él se sienta a los pies de la cama.

Le recuerda a Kol, cuando todos eran humanos. Su hijo toma la misma postura para dormir; la boca ligeramente abierta y las piernas enredadas con las sábanas, como si recién hubiese salido de una batalla contra ella.

El latir del corazón de Erik se escucha fuerte en la estancia.

Klaus lo contempla, tan joven e indefenso. _Débil_. Y ahora sin una madre.

Se pregunta cómo puede protegerlo. Él no había podido proteger a Henrik del lobo aunque en aquel entonces era un humano endeble. Pero tampoco había podido salvar a Finn o a Kol y para ese momento ya era el Híbrido Original.

_Y a Caroline._

Caroline había sucumbido frente a él y no había podido evitarlo.

¿Qué lo había llevado a pensar que podía hacer algo por ella? Por Erik. Él no sería capaz de…

-Nik.

La voz de su hermana es apenas un susurro pero a él le basta para escucharla.

-Vamos, Nik. Vas a despertarlo.

Se retira automáticamente como un autómata. Rebekah lo espera en el umbral de la puerta.

-Estaremos bien, hermano.

-Por supuesto que si, Bekah.

Ella gira los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-. Lanza un suspiro dramático-. Siempre estaré en deuda con Caroline Forbes por permitir que mi hermano vuelva a casa y la odio por ello, pero me alegra no haberte perdido a ti también.

-Deja el dramatismo, _hermanita_.

0-0-0-0

**8 de Agosto de 2023**

Liz lleva unos cuantos días conviviendo con la familia Original al completo y empieza a entender cómo funcionan las cosas en Nueva Orleáns.

Por empezar, Klaus y sus hermanos ganaron una guerra contra un tal Marcel y se hicieron con la ciudad.

Luego, está Sophie, la bruja que conoció antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar. Sophie, junto con otra bruja llamada Davina son las "protectoras" de la ciudad. Así las llama Rebekah, aunque es claramente sarcástica al hacerlo. Crearon un hechizo que permite a la población sobrenatural vivir en paz. Los humanos que habitan la ciudad o se acercan en calidad de turistas no retienen en su memoria los rostros de los vampiros, de manera tal que todos estos pueden asentarse allí sin necesidad de transportarse de un pueblo a otro por miedo a que la gente comience a notar su eterna juventud.

La ciudad parece funcionar bien bajo el dominio de la familia Original, pero ella no le presta demasiada atención. Su prioridad es Caroline. Podría vivir bajo un árbol y en las peores condiciones con tal que su hija abra los ojos.

Pero la verdad, es que tampoco puede quejarse.

Elijah es amable con ella y siempre parece dispuesto a ayudarla; Rebekah la ignora la mayor parte del tiempo pero en ciertas ocasiones le ha parecido ver en sus ojos un brillo de simpatía y Kol prácticamente no tiene contacto con ella, algo que agradece.

Después, se encuentra Erik. Liz todavía recuerda la sensación de sorpresa que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le presentaron al miembro más joven de la familia. Primero sintió terror. ¿Un hijo de Klaus? ¿De cuántas maneras eso podía ser absolutamente catastrófico?; luego, la curiosidad la invadió ¿Caroline sabría sobre el niño?

No se atrevió a preguntar.

Y por último, estaba el mismísimo Klaus, quién llevaba desde que habían llegado a Nueva Orleans encerrado en su estudio o en el ático de la mansión. Sin dar señales de querer realizar ningún tipo de matanza injustificada.

Mientras ella analiza todo eso con su conciencia, suena el timbre de la mansión.

-¡Tía Sophie!

Liz, que se encuentra en la cocina preparándose un té, escucha la voz de Erik desde la sala y se dirige con impaciencia hacia la joven bruja en busca de novedades.

-Señora Forbes, buenos días-. Saluda la muchacha, que tiene a Erik revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Sophie ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

Sophie no tiene tiempo para contestar porque Klaus se encuentra bajando las escaleras.

-¡Sophie! Ya era hora.

-Algunos trabajamos, híbrido. No todos podemos darnos el lujo de vivir en la riqueza usando la compulsión.

-Tu problema, no el mío. Sígueme. Usted también, Sheriff Forbes.

Liz lo sigue, curiosa.

Klaus las dirige hacia el ático de la mansión, donde puede apreciar un cuarto con un amplio ventanal. Liz lo sabe antes de que Klaus se lo diga y algo dentro suyo se contrae.

_El cuarto de Caroline._

Klaus ha pasado días decorando un cuarto para Caroline.

Las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos antes de darse cuenta que ella llora de gratitud por Niklaus Mikaelson.

Él la ignora, incómodo.

-Sophie, ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

-Sí, seguro.

Con un gesto, le indica a Liz que se retire de la habitación y mientras bajan las escaleras escuchan a Sophie pronunciar alguna especie de hechizo.

Se encuentran con el resto de sus hermanos cuando llegan al salón.

-¿Sophie está en la casa?-. Pregunta Elijah.

-Sí, ella está lanzando un hechizo sobre la nueva habitación de Caroline-. Contesta Klaus. Como todos lo miran desconcertados, sigue con la explicación-. Le pedí que encontrara una manera de sellar el cuarto de Caroline. A partir de este momento, la única manera de acceder a ese cuarto es si Liz Forbes nos otorga su permiso.

El silencio reina en la sala por unos segundos.

Kol es el primero en romperlo, con una carcajada.

-¿Cómo si tuviéramos que ser invitados a nuestra propia casa?

-Exactamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podemos permitir que alguien intente atacar a Caroline mientras no pueda defenderse. De esta manera, aunque ninguno de nosotros esté en la casa o esté inhabilitado para prestar ayuda, Caroline estará segura.

Y Liz Forbes es plenamente consciente en ese preciso instante del amor con el que Klaus trata a su hija. Nada puede ser más fuerte que eso, piensa. Se alegra de contar con él. Klaus es la única persona en el mundo capaz de salvar a Caroline…y tal vez su hija sea la única persona en el mundo capaz de salvarlo a él.

-¿Entonces la Sheriff Forbes es la dueña del ático de la casa?-. Pregunta Rebekah, molesta.

-Sí.

-Ridículo.

Sophie aparece antes que la discusión estalle.

-Terminado. Como lo pediste, ningún ser sobrenatural podrá pasar del umbral de la puerta. Ni vampiros, ni lobos, ni brujas, ni híbridos. De nada, Mikaelson.

Rebekah, Elijah y Kol parecen sorprendidos ante el hecho de que su hermano tampoco pueda ingresar sin permiso de la Sheriff.

Liz se aclara la garganta

-De hecho, todos ustedes tienen permiso para ingresar.

Ellos la miran sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunta Kol-. Nuestro hermano ha hecho esto porque nos cree capaz de dañar a…

-Lo hago-. Interrumpe Liz-. Porque han abierto las puertas de su casa para recibirme a mi y a mi hija, porque en ningún momento me he sentido amenazada y porque sé que si alguno de ustedes intenta algo contra Caroline, en caso de que yo misma no pueda matarlos, Klaus lo hará por mi.

Elijah asiente con la cabeza solemne, pero Rebekah y Kol la mira asombrados. Liz se pregunta cuántos siglos de ambiente hostil han soportado para ser tan desconfiados los unos de los otros.

-No quiero combatir. Esta no es una lucha contra vampiros. Lo único que quiero es a mi hija.

Rebekah gira la mirada y Liz recuerda a Caroline comentándole la tensa relación de los Originales con su madre. Se pregunta si alguna vez, Esther ha sacrificado algo por ellos. Eso explicaría el momento de incomodidad en la sala.

-Gracias-. Dice finalmente Rebekah-. No debería confiar en nosotros. Pero gracias.

-Ninguno de nosotros dañará a Caroline, Señora Forbes-. Interviene Kol-. Le debemos la vida de nuestro hermano. Nos gusta matarnos entre nosotros pero no toleramos la idea de que alguien de afuera quiera meterse en nuestro negocio. Las dagas son algo que deben quedar entre la familia.

Liz le sonríe a Kol. Todos están tan sorprendidos con su voto de confianza que parecen dispuestos a demostrarle que pueden comportarse como una familia normal.

Por supuesto, fallan de manera estrepitosa.

0-0-0-0

**5 de Septiembre de 2023**

Erik mira las escaleras que conducen al ático de la mansión.

Nunca antes le había prestado demasiada atención. Porque cuando tus parientes son la familia de vampiros más vieja del mundo, un ático no te ofrece demasiadas emociones.

Pero esta vez era distinto.

Erik sabía que allí arriba estaba la hija de la Señora Forbes quien estaba enferma y por eso tenían que protegerla. Su padre llevaba recurrentemente brujas para poder ayudarla, pero no parecía dar resultado.

Erik se pregunta qué tipo de enfermedad tendría la Señorita Forbes para necesitar una bruja y no un doctor. Tal vez algo con púas o tentáculos. O tal vez ambas cosas.

La Señora Forbes es simpática aunque la tristeza se refleje en su rostro. A Erik le agrada, le recuerda a las abuelas de sus amigos, esas que saben cocinar galletas y ese tipo de cosas. Tía Rebekah es una inútil en la cocina.

Por supuesto, la Señora Forbes aún no le ha cocinado nada, pero parece ser capaz de hacerlo y eso es un avance en cuanto a la población femenina de la casa.

Ese día en particular, la Señora Forbes había salido de la casa. Según había logrado escuchar Erik, Tía Rebekah la había convencido de ir de compras porque al parecer la Señora Forbes no había viajado con gran equipaje.

Sube lentamente las escaleras y abre con cuidado una de las dos puertas que hay en el ático.

Al principio no ve nada fuera de lo normal. Es una habitación muy bonita, y evidentemente la habían hecho a nuevo porque no estaba allí antes de la llegada de la Señora Forbes.

Un ventanal y una cama y…

Alguien sobre la cama.

_¡Genial!_

Se acerca con cautela y sólo ve a una muchacha dormir.

Es rubia y no parece haberlo escuchado entrar aunque él se haya asegurado de hacerlo con extremado silencio como ve en las películas.

El rostro sereno de la muchacha le recuerda a alguien aunque no puede precisarlo. Puede jurar que si abre los ojos serían azules brillantes.

¿De dónde la conoce?

Con cautela extiende un dedo hacia la cara de la muchacha y…

-¡Erik!

Su tío Elijah está tras él en un santiamén.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada-. En cuanto responde sabe que es la peor respuesta que alguna vez podría haber dado-. Quería conocer a la hija de la Señora Forbes.

Tío Elijah lo mira severo, está enojado advierte Erik.

-No deberías estar aquí.

Erik sabe que no sirve de nada discutir con Tío Elijah, pero antes de retirarse le es imposible no preguntar:

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no pueden curarla?

Tío Elijah lo observa fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Una bruja hizo un hechizo sobre ella y no logramos que despierte.

-¿Entonces…está dormida?

-Sí-. Dice Elijah, aunque duda unos segundos-. Creemos que está dormida.

-¡Como la princesa esa, la que despierta con un beso del príncipe!

-¿Qué?

-Hay una chica en mi curso, se llama Sarah, y siempre habla de una princesa que cae dormida por una maldición de una bruja poderosa y sólo la despierta el beso del príncipe. ¡Sarah tiene su vestido! ¡Lo usó el pasado Halloween! ¡Es insoportable!

-Erik, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Su Tío lo observa como si de pronto hubiese empezado a hablar en otro idioma y dado que Tío Elijah sabe muchos idiomas, eso es decir mucho.

-…No importa. Tía Rebekah la conoce.

Erik deja a Elijah solo en la habitación de Caroline. Es la primera vez que está allí desde que Niklaus terminó de pintarla. La observa curioso y puede notar a simple vista todos los detalles que su hermano incluyó.

Caroline está tendida en la cama y como bien observó Erik, parece completamente ajena a todo lo que la rodea.

-Le pido disculpas, Señorita Forbes-. Dice Elijah porque siente la necesidad de mantener los modales-. Mi sobrino es un gran chico pero como cualquier niño no puede evitar hacer travesu…¿Conoce a mi sobrino? Es decir, ¿Niklaus llegó a contarle sobre él antes del incidente? Porque de no ser así entonces…estoy hablando solo. Estoy dando un discurso y no puede oírme. Lo siento, Señorita Forbes.

Elijah abandona la estancia, algo avergonzado.

0-0-0-0

**10 de Mayo de 2029**

-…Así que Kol ingresó con Erik en sus hombros gritando por todo el salón. Festejaban que habían elegido a Erik para el equipo de baseball de la escuela secundaria ¡Estaba tan feliz! Klaus y Elijah intentaron explicarle que seguramente se debía a los genes lobos del chico, pero Kol está absolutamente convencido que fueron sus grandes métodos de enseñanza los que curtieron la habilidad de Erik. Fue una gran discusión, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras que en esta casa todo sea una gran discusión-. Un gran suspiro-. Tuve tanto miedo al principio, cariño. Todo sucedió tan rápido y las decisiones parecían tan fáciles de tomar. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera. Incluso vivir en esta casa de locos…tuve tanto miedo de que nada resultara bien, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, lo juro. Se portan bien conmigo, Caroline. Rebekah se asegura que siempre vista a la moda, algo que según sus propias palabras yo no sé hacer y Kol busca brujas en todos los países para poder curarte. Creo que tras seis años de convivencia con ellos empiezo a entender por qué no cortaste contacto con Klaus…

Liz interrumpe su relato cuando escucha ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Caroline sigue tendida en la cama, como los últimos seis años, inmutable al paso del tiempo.

La voz de Klaus se alza, imperiosa y con furia. Liz escucha otra voz, una que no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Baja las escaleras al vuelo, tras echarle una mirada a su hija por última vez y agradecer en silencio la caja de cristal que creó Klaus con el hechizo de Sophie para protegerla.

Los gritos del híbrido se hacen más y más fuertes a medida que se acerca al salón.

-¡Era mi amiga! Tengo derecho a…

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada! ¡Estás en mi casa! ¡En mi Ciudad!

-¿Eres incluso consciente del daño que nos has provocado a todos? ¿Sabes el dolor que siente Elena cada día por…?

-¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA DOBLE? ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Elena clavó la estaca de roble blanco en Caroline? ¿Dónde estabas cuándo apagó su humanidad e intentó matar a Caroline? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Caroline fue atacada por mis híbridos o cuando Silas la amenazó en el bosque…?

Cuando Liz llega al salón, los gritos de Klaus se interrumpen y la figura que discute con él se da instintivamente vuelta al sentir su presencia.

-…No puedo creerlo.

_Stefan Salvatore._

-Hola, Stefan.

0-0-0-0

El día que Elena llegó a la mansión Salvatore llena de marcas de tortura y con los ojos nublados por el dolor fue uno de los peores en toda la vida de Stefan Salvatore. Verla consumida y sin vida era más terrible que verla sin su humanidad, pero en cuánto Elena se tranquilizó y recuperó sus fuerzas y le contó a él y a Damon todo lo que había sucedido, Stefan sintió como su corazón se partía nuevamente.

Habían perdido a Caroline. _A su mejor amiga_. Y en manos de la mismísima Elena.

Damon se había abocado a consolarla y a repetirle que no era su culpa, pero él no tenía tantos ánimos para hacerlo.

Cuando Lexi había muerto había creído que nunca encontraría otra persona en quién confiar tanto como ella, y aunque Caroline jamás llegaría a suplantarla, había logrado a bases de cartas, llamadas, sonrisas, bromas y una excursión relámpago a Disney (a dónde se vio obligado a asistir) entrar por completo en él. Stefan la consideraba su pequeña hermana menor, y ahora ya no estaba.

Había hecho el duelo en silencio, por respeto a Elena a quien cada día el dolor y la culpa la consumían más. Le resultó extraño que Liz haya abandonado la ciudad inmediatamente y lo adjudicó a la necesidad de estar sola que podía llegar a tener la madre que acababa de perder a su hija.

_Pero Liz no volvió. _

Poco a poco tuvo que hacer lugar a su propio dolor para centrarse en Elena, quién no podía recomponerse. Damon y él estaban además preocupados por Klaus. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que llegara clamando venganza?

Pero los días pasaron y al igual que Liz, Klaus no volvió a Mystic Falls.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y meses y pasaron los años y Elena seguía empeorando. No importaba cuánto lo intentaban ni lo feliz que pudieran hacerla, tampoco importaba qué tan bueno haya sido su día, cada noche la chica terminaba sumida en el dolor. Hasta que lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de sufrir.

Entonces Stefan empezó a pensar que algo raro estaba sucediendo allí, por más que la compasión de Elena sea su mayor cualidad había algo en su dolor que no parecía natural.

Y empezó a atar cabos. La inusual tranquilidad de Klaus, sumado a que Liz había perdido contacto con cualquiera de ellos y al extraño comportamiento de Elena que parecía producto de la compulsión.

Muchos años tardó Stefan en juntar información y esa tarde el rompecabezas había terminado de armarse.

-No puedo creerlo, Caroline-. Dice mientras se enfrenta a la figura de su mejor amiga inerte sobre una cama-. Hay posibilidades de que no te haya perdido. Si supieras lo extraño que es esto, lo ridículo que resulta enterarse que tu madre ha escapado de Mystic Falls para convivir con los Originales. No podría creerlo si no estuviese aquí, viéndote-. Toma con delicadeza uno de los mechones de cabello rubio que se esparcen sobre la almohada-. Estoy enojado contigo, Caroline. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tal vez cuando estábamos en bailando alcoholizados en esa discoteca de mala muerte cuando nos graduamos de la Universidad o cuando me arrastraste a Disney en ese viaje ridículo para festejar tu cumpleaños. En alguna de tus llamadas semanales o en medio de una película estúpida. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan enamorada de él que saltarías para interponerte entre él y una estaca de roble blanco?-. Stefan ríe cuando se da cuenta del discurso que está lanzando y que Caroline no será capaz de contestarle-. ¿Lo sabías tú, Care? ¿O el instinto se interpuso ante la razón en ese momento?-. Le da un beso en la frente y antes de retirarse le recuerda-. Te quiero, Caroline. Y Te extraño.

0-0-0-0

En cuanto llega al salón ve a Liz sentada en uno de los sillones, frente a ella, en el sillón de dos cuerpos está Rebekah con un joven rubio que parece estar haciendo sus deberes. El corazón del joven late.

-Vamos, por favor-. Dice el joven-. ¡Seguro te sabes la respuesta!

Rebekah niega con la cabeza divertida.

-No, hazlo tú. Tú tarea.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tú tienes como mil años…te sabes las respuestas de memoria!

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?

Stefan ingresa entre la burla de los dos jóvenes y se dirige directamente hacia Liz Forbes.

-Liz, eres mi amiga; pero no tienes perdón. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he sufrido pensando que estaba muerta? ¿Sabes lo que Klaus le hizo a Elena? ¡Él la obligó a sufrir todas las noches por haber matado a Caroline y resulta que ella está viva! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que…?

El joven se incorpora del sillón y se dirige a Stefan con voz gélida.

-Yo que tú me callaría la boca, amigo. Y pídele perdón a la Señora Forbes. Bajo este techo no la insultarás.

Stefan está tan ofuscado, confuso y cansado emocionalmente por el día agotador que ha vivido que no se siente con ánimos para intentar socializar con un estúpido humano.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

Los ojos azules del joven brillan con determinación y cuando esboza una sonrisa cínica hay algo en el rostro del muchacho que le llama poderosamente la atención.

-Erik Mikaelson. _Príncipe_ de Nueva Orleáns.

-Stefan, deje que te presente a mi sobrino-. Interrumpe Rebekah con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Sobrino? La mente de Stefan llega a una única y aterradora conclusión.

-¡OH, POR FAVOR!

Las carcajadas de Rebekah siguen inundando la estancia diez minutos después.

0-0-0-0

**17 de Mayo de 2031**

-Ayer fue la graduación de Erik, amor. Toda la familia al completo estuvo en la celebración. Patético, si me lo preguntas. Sabes cómo terminan las grandes celebraciones familiares. Aunque debo admitir que nos portamos bastante bien. Tu madre también estuvo allí. Erik la invitó a fines de la semana y parecía bastante sorprendida por eso…creo que decide ignorar que llevamos ocho años conviviendo con ella en esta casa y que Erik ya la considera parte de la familia. Recordé tu propia graduación toda la noche, Caroline. Tu vestido, tu alegría y la sonrisa que me diste cuando llegué a defenderte de las brujas. Aún tengo intenciones de ser tu último amor si me lo permites, cariño. Pero para eso necesito que despiertes. Por favor, Caroline. Soy un hombre paciente pero esto me está matando. Vamos, cariño. Necesito volver a ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa….necesito volver a oír tu risa. Mírame, tengo mi reino, tengo a mi familia completa y segura ¡Incluso tengo un hijo! Uno que nunca me defrauda ni avergüenza, jamás creí ser capaz de poder criar a alguien y Erik está aquí, probándome que hay algo de mi que no conocía…por primera vez en mil años no estoy escapando de mi padre o alguna maldición…y en lo único que puedo pensar es que mi felicidad nunca será completa sin ti.

Klaus cierra la puerta tras él, alejándose del ático en el silencio de la noche. Una única cuestión ronda en su mente.

_¿Cuánto tiempo podrá aferrarse a la esperanza de una cura para Caroline? ¿Debería darse por vencido? ¿Aceptar que no iba a regresar nunca? _

Está cansado y ofuscado. Confuso y muy enojado por no haber hecho progresos en todo ese tiempo. Pero al final, una única solución acude a él.

La eternidad era muy larga para vivirla sin Caroline.

* * *

¡Stefan! Sé que había mucha gente pidiendo que aparezca así que creo que varias estarán contentas.

Retomando el punto 2 de mis aclaraciones antes de empezar el capítulo, quería tomar a Stefan como ejemplo. Él está enojado con Klaus e intentará por todos los medios que levante la compulsión sobre Elena, al mismo tiempo él mismo se verá imposibilitado de contarle a ella o a Damon sobre la maldición de Caroline. ¿Por qué todo esto no se explica? Porque seguramente se trate en otro capítulo de manera implícita, pero principalmente porque esta historia intenta mostrar retazos de una eternidad buscando una cura para la maldición, así que no se centra tanto en el _momento a momento_ como en el conjunto de hechos que lleva a si Klaus debe o no seguir aferrándose a Caroline.

Por último, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. Es un minuto para ustedes pero es una gran devolución para mi que sirve para saber si la historia les gusta o no. Gracias también a los rw anónimos que no dejan mail para que les conteste! Espero leerlos en este capítulo.

A&F, love.

**Lita Black.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Pese a mis intentos TVD/TO aún no me pertenecen.**

Finalmente lo he decidido y la historia tendrá ocho capítulos, así que tendrán que soportarme un poquito más.

La historia la pensé inicialmente como un One Shot, pero me pareció que daba para más. Así que como aclaré el capítulo anterior, hay muchas cosas que quedarán en tinieblas porque no puedo simplemente explicar lo que sucede en todos los años que Caroline se encuentra bajo el efecto de la maldición. Yo también la extraño, lo juro. Pero la historia en si se centra en el accionar de los distintos personajes que la rodean, por eso lleva este ritmo.

**¡Recuerden prestar atención al salto cronológico de la historia!**

* * *

**15 de Octubre de 2042**

_Sangre._

_La sangre recorre toda la cueva en donde se encuentra. El aire comienza a viciarse y le cuesta respirar. Las paredes comienzan a achicarse y el espacio se contrae. Oye voces aunque no logra entenderlas._

_La sangre fluye y se estanca y todo desaparece._

_Las paredes están limpias otra vez y puede respirar con mayor facilidad, pero un segundo después una nueva oleada de sangre invade el recinto._

_Sangre nueva que fluye desde lo alto del techo, limpia y pura. Cuando llega al suelo comienza a contaminarse y se vuelve como la primera, oscura y letal. _

_Una joven se acerca a ella, es la primera vez que la ve. Intenta decirle algo pero una fuerza invisible la arrastra hacia atrás y no le permite acercarse._

_La sangre sigue llenándolo todo._

Sophie despierta sobresaltada. Otra vez, se repite. Otra vez el mismo sueño.

Lleva años teniéndolos y aún no puede encontrarle un significado.

Llega al baño para refrescarse y observa su rostro. Inmutable. Ella sigue teniendo veinte años.

Hace varias décadas que optó por conservar su cuerpo con magia como hacían las grandes brujas de antaño. Extender su mortalidad era algo común en la antigua práctica y ella lo ha retomado. Se dice a si misma que lo hace por el bien de la ciudad, los vampiros necesitan un control.

Ella es ese control y no importa lo que Elijah le diga y cuánto le preocupe que su magia termine consumiéndola, seguirá siéndolo.

Se pregunta quién era la muchacha del sueño. Es la primera vez que la ve, pero no la reconoce.

Se queda unos minutos intentando controlar el ritmo de su corazón y parte hacia el bar. Unos cuantos malos sueños no asustan a Sophie Deveraux.

0-0-0-0

**29 de Mayo de 2050**

Piensa en los últimos treinta años conviviendo con la familia Original. De chica la han educado para defender a su ciudad de las amenazas de los vampiros, no para mudarse con ellos a Nueva Orleans. Pero, de alguna forma, su convivencia funciona.

Estaban locos y como alguna vez le comentó Stefan eran disfuncionales, pero se mantenían juntos.

Liz había aprendido a apreciarlos a todos, a su manera.

Y piensa en todo ello, en las festividades compartidas y en las risas, en el ánimo tácito cada vez que una bruja fallaba con el diagnóstico de Caroline, en la tolerancia y respeto que le ofrecieron y ante todo en la compañía que le hicieron durante todo ese tiempo.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza toca la puerta del estudio de Klaus.

Cuando ingresa, lo ve sumergido en el lienzo. Aún hoy, admira su obra con absoluta estupefacción.

-Si me da un minuto…

Ella asiente y Klaus termina de dar unas pinceladas indecisas.

-No es un buen color, no termina de convencerme-. Explica-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Sheriff Forbes?

Liz hace una mueca y decide ir directo con la verdad.

-He ido al médico la semana pasada.

-Lo sé.

_Por supuesto que lo sabe._ A veces Liz olvida que Klaus controla absolutamente todo lo que sucede en la ciudad.

-Estoy enferma, Klaus.

Él hace un movimiento incómodo, como si no supiera muy bien qué responder a eso.

-Hablaré con Rebekah para que se encargue de acompañarla a la próxima visita y si necesita algo…

-No, no entiendes.

Klaus asiente y en un rápido movimiento deja caer sus colmillos para perforarse la muñeca, le ofrece su sangre a una asombrada Liz.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No me convertiré en vampiro, Klaus.

-Entonces hablaré con Sophie para que extienda su vida como…

-No. Nada de soluciones sobrenaturales.

-¿Entonces…?-. Pregunta firme.

-Estoy aquí para despedirme, Klaus.

Él la mira como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Contempla a la mujer que odia a los vampiros pero se ha mudado con la familia más vieja y letal de ellos para salvar a su hija.

-Pero, ¿Y Caroline?

Las lágrimas comienzan a aflorar en los ojos de ella.

-Caroline seguirá durmiendo hasta que encuentres una cura para ella-. Se toma un breve momento antes de continuar-. Y cuando despierte me entenderá, creo.

-…Rebekah no va a ser feliz con esto.

Liz piensa en la chica, a quién había aprendido a comprender. Rebekah tenía las mismas inseguridades y desconfianzas que tendría cualquier adolescente. Le recordaba un poco a la Caroline humana, con la diferencia de que ella no era la madre que había sido. Había encontrado en Rebekah una manera vaga e inútil de subsanar sus errores con Caroline. Una nunca había contado con una madre que le de consejos y la otra había aprendido a ser madre cuando perdió a su hija.

También piensa en Kol y en Elijah. En como el primero entra y sale de la mansión y de Nueva Orleans a su antojo pero quien siempre vuelve con más y más brujas para intentar encontrar una cura para su hija. Y en Elijah que siempre se muestra dispuesto a demostrar que hay un lugar en su familia para ella.

-No vine para que me ofrezcas tu sangre o una solución mágica a mi enfermedad. Vine a agradecerte.

-Mi prioridad siempre es Caroline, Sheriff. No tiene que agradecerme.

-No por ella. Por mí-. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Klaus se muestra sorprendido frente a ella-. No tenías la obligación de abrirme las puertas de tu casa, pero lo hiciste. Tu familia fue mi única compañía en los últimos treinta años. Podrías haberlos obligado a tratarme con respeto, pero no con cariño. Te estoy agradeciendo porque hicieron por mi más de lo que hubiese creído en un primer momento.

-Elijah no me permitió dejarla en la calle-. Murmura Klaus y Liz ríe, porque con el tiempo ha aprendido que Klaus siempre ataca cuando se siente incómodo o amenazado-. ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?

-Porque mañana regreso a Mystic Falls.

Esta vez, Liz está completamente segura que dejó al híbrido sin habla.

-¿Se va?

-Quiero regresar a mi pueblo en mis últimos momentos, Klaus-. Y ríe por lo tragicómico de la situación. Casi pareciera que él no querría que ella los dejara.

Él asiente. Y tras un momento de incómodo silencio se decide a preguntarle algo que ronda su cabeza durante años.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Liz?-. Ante su consentimiento, continúa-. ¿Por qué nunca me pidió que retire la compulsión sobre Elena? Soy consciente de que Stefan debe haberle contado los detalles.

Liz tarda un momento en encontrar las palabras para explicarle por qué decidió ignorar el tormento que sufre Elena Gilbert desde la noche que clavó la estaca de roble blanco en el hombro izquierdo de Caroline.

-Siempre admiré a Miranda Sommers y su familia. Admiraba como Elena era la hija perfecta y como siempre se comportaba. Caroline no era así, ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra y siempre encontraba qué criticar. Con el tiempo empecé a desear que Caroline fuese como Elena, tranquila, dulce y cariñosa-. Ignora la mueca que realiza Klaus-. Y descuidé a mi hija. Sus problemas eran de ella y no eran causados por mi abandono, por la dedicación al trabajo. Decidí culparla, Klaus. Y un día, Caroline se volvió vampiro; la odié, me habían enseñado a odiarlos desde pequeña, pero ella me enseñó que no todos eran monstruos. Me convencí diciendo que apoyaba al bando correcto en la guerra. Y un día Elena apagó sus emociones y casi me mata, pero lo ignoré, porque la conozco desde que es una bebé. Y el destino me trajo aquí, Klaus. Me encontré de pronto con una hija que no logra despertar y mi única esperanza residía en la familia de vampiros más poderos de la tierra. Y aprendí, aprendí mucho. Y este es mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, entendí que no hubo un bando bueno y uno malo en la guerra. Regreso a Mystic Falls sabiendo eso, pero sobretodo, me voy feliz de saber que Caroline lo entendió mucho antes que yo.

-Aún no contesta mi pregunta.

- No soy una buena persona en el fondo, parece. Mi hija no se merecía eso. Está bien que Elena no tenga todo tan fácil, al fin de cuentas.

-Sabía que de alguna parte venía la vena mezquita de Caroline.

Ella ignora ese comentario final y cuando Klaus asiente con la cabeza solemne, respetando su decisión Liz abandona la estancia sintiéndose en paz.

La despedida es difícil y aunque ningún Mikaelson hace referencia al motivo de la partida todos están allí en el momento en el que se sube al automóvil que la lleva de regreso a su casa.

Se va en paz porque deja a Caroline en las únicas manos que demostraron ser capaz de remover hasta la última partícula de polvo del planeta para salvarla.

0-0-0-0

**17 de Mayo de 2078**

La bruja es incapaz de darle una respuesta y Klaus siente deseos de matarla. Kol se interpone a tiempo y le dice que se vaya. Su hermano menor nunca fue partidario de asesinar brujas.

Klaus se deja caer en el sillón frente a la cama de Caroline y la contempla aturdido. Él puede esperar mil años para romper la maldición del híbrido, pero no puede hacerlo cuando se trata de ella.

Es ridículo en cierto punto y se avergüenza.

Se pregunta una vez más si debería abandonarla a su suerte y cesar la búsqueda de una cura que cada día se torna más inexistente.

"El amor es la mayor debilidad del vampiro" había dicho una vez. Y una parte suya aún lo creía.

Siempre había creído que Caroline era distinta, ella era hermosa y tenaz, y adoraba su carácter terco y decidido pero nunca se había planteado estar realmente enamorado de ella.

La quería y la quería cerca. Punto. Pero el amor…no, el amor tenía que ser otra cosa. El amor te hacía daño y te convertía en un estúpido. Él no iba a arriesgar lo que tanto tardo en conseguir por amor.

Y sin embargo…se sentía un estúpido. Un idiota, débil hombre que estaba mostrándole al mundo su debilidad. ¿En qué momento había aprendido a confiar en su familia? ¿Cuándo se preocupaba tanto por una persona que no fuese él mismo como para perder tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en algo de lo cual ni siquiera estaban seguros si tenía solución?

Kol le coloca una mano sobre el hombro.

-Seguiré buscando brujas. No te preocupes. El mundo está lleno de ellas.

-¿Cuántas brujas más, Kol? ¿Cuántas más vendrán y nos dirán que no le encuentran solución?

-¿Estás abandonando, hermano?

Klaus no contesta y sólo contempla el rostro sereno de Caroline.

Tal vez debería hacerlo. Demostrarles a todos que su obsesión con la rubia llegó al final y que no lo hacía débil. Que era el mismo Klaus que había sido por los últimos siglos. El despiadado monstruo que sólo se preocupaba por sus propias ambiciones.

-Nik…

-No. No la estoy abandonando.

Kol sonríe mientras ve a su hermano retirarse de la habitación.

-Cariño, ¿No crees que deberías ser un poco más buena con él? ¡Lleva cincuenta años buscando una cura para ti!-. Kol ríe mientras se dirige a Caroline-. Podrías despertar y darnos un susto de muerte a todos…pero como ya estamos muertos no nos va a importar mucho. Entonces tú y Nik pueden volver a jugar a eso que jugaban antes de que probaras el papel de mártir-. La observa un poco más, con curiosidad. Caroline es bonita, pero muchas mujeres en el mundo lo son. No, ella tiene algo más. Algo que Niklaus no ha encontrado antes en el mundo como para aferrarse a ella tan desesperadamente-. Nunca fui una persona de grandes reuniones familiares, Caroline. Y sin embargo, y quitando el tiempo en el que una daga adornaba mi corazón, nunca estuve quieto tanto tiempo. Pero aquí me ves. Volviendo cada tanto a Nueva Orleans a jugar a la familia perfecta-. Kol lanza un suspiro jocoso antes de continuar-. Creo que es el Karma. Nik nos encerró con una daga en el pecho durante décadas y ahora él está pagando el precio al tenerte a ti inerte. Lo siento, pero ya saben lo que dicen, el Karma es una perra.

0-0-0-0

**5 de Julio de 2091**

Cuando Klaus baja las escaleras que conducen al ático se encuentra con Erik al pie de ellas de casualidad.

Hay un extraño momento de silencio.

-¿Sabes?…algún día deberías hablarme de ella-. Le especta Erik algo molesto.

Klaus observa como su hijo se marcha dispuesto a no estar en su compañía y curioso se pregunta a qué habrá venido el planteo.

Lo encuentra en el estudio, donde Erik está terminando de guardar unos papeles.

-¿Qué te sucede?

El chico no le responde con rapidez.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Planeo mi próximo viaje a Australia. ¿Olvidé pedirte permiso?

Klaus le sonríe y Erik instintivamente sabe que deberá empezar a moderar su tono o todo terminará en una gran discusión y su padre en estado de irritabilidad y luego todos sus tíos se enojarán con él por alterar el delicado carácter de su padre.

-Puedo seguir toda la tarde con una charla trivial e hiriente o puedes decirme qué demonios fue eso o también puedes irte a Australia y volver cuando seas una persona coherente otra vez.

Erik siente deseos de contestarle de la peor manera posible, pero con su padre siempre lo más inteligente es ser cauteloso.

-Nada. Es sólo que te vi bajando las escaleras y pensé que… ¿Cuántos años lleva aquí esa muchacha? ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para contarme su historia?

-¿Su historia?-. Klaus ríe-. ¡No existe tal cosa! ¡Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Síndrome del hijo de padres separados tardío?

-¡Nunca me contaron nada sobre ella!-. Grita Erik.

Klaus se calla súbitamente. Su familia y los secretos eran absolutamente incompatibles. Siempre dio por sentado que Erik conocía la historia de Caroline e intenta hacer memoria. Cuando llegaron a Nueva Orleans, su hijo sólo tenía ocho años y…

-¿No sabes nada sobre ella?

Erik niega.

-¡Que ridiculez! ¡Seguro sabes algo!

-Sé que es la hija de Liz Forbes porque conviví con ella durante treinta años, padre. Sé que una bruja colocó una maldición sobre Caroline y la mantiene dormida desde entonces…pero no sé por qué nos ocupamos de ella. Al menos, tú nunca me lo has explicado.

Klaus se toma un minuto para procesar el reclamo de su hijo. Y comienza a hablar, primero vacilante y luego con confianza.

Le cuenta como la conoció, la primera vez que la vio en el baile escolar, él en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman. Le cuenta sobre su carácter terco y decidido y como siempre encuentra la manera de contradecirlo. Le cuenta de su papel como rubia distracción y de cómo aún hoy en día ella está convencida de que en verdad lograba engañarlo.

Le habla de su luz. De su debilidad por los regalos sorpresivos y de sus intentos de demostrar que no los aprecia.

Le cuenta de la primera vez que recibió un mensaje suyo meses después de haberse despedido de ella el día de su graduación. De su sorpresa al descubrir el mensaje en el celular y de cómo la charla nunca se interrumpió para su asombro.

De las fotos en Paris que ella le envió, los saludos para Navidad, las llamadas tímidas que no tardaron en llegar, de su expectativa al empezar a recorrer el mundo.

Le habla de la noche en la que volvió a Mystic Falls a revivir a Kol y ella se interpuso entre la estaca de roble blanco y él.

Cuando termina, Erik lo observa fijamente. Klaus empieza a inquietarse.

-Creo que esa es la historia…no hay mucho más que eso.

-¿Te acostaste con la persona que Caroline más odiaba en la vida?

-¿Tu madre?-. Klaus ríe-. Sabes el proceso reproductivo, ¿Verdad? Si no lo hubiese hecho…

-¡Vaya manera de intentar conquistar una chica, papá! ¡Eres horrible!

-Suenas demasiado a Kol. Nunca debería haber intentado revivirlo.

Erik deja las bromas para otro momento. Nunca en toda su vida como humano o como vampiro había visto a su padre tan emocionado con algo. Conocía a su padre furioso y tranquilo, taciturno cuando pintaba e incluso sabía identificar cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz pese a los intentos de ocultarlo bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Pero nunca lo había visto emocionado. Como si Caroline despertara en él otro tipo de sentimientos, la necesidad de batallar con ella estaba presente en el aire, aún cuando llevara tanto tiempo dormida.

-Gracias por contármelo, papá.

Klaus sacude la cabeza, incómodo.

-Nunca fue precisamente un secreto. Tu tía adora burlarse de mí por esto.

Erik ríe.

Había escuchado innumerables anécdotas sobre Caroline a lo largo de su vida, principalmente por parte de Liz Forbes y de su Tía Rebekah, pero jamás había escuchado a su padre hablando de ella.

-Vamos, papá. Tengo un viaje que planear. ¡Australia me espera!

0-0-0-0

**11 de Diciembre de 2093**

_Sangre._

_La sangre recorre toda la cueva en donde está. El aire comienza a viciarse y le cuesta respirar. Las paredes comienzan a achicarse y el espacio se contrae. Oye voces aunque no logra entenderlas._

_La sangre fluye y se estanca y todo desaparece._

_Las paredes están limpias otra vez y puede respirar con mayor facilidad, pero un segundo después una nueva oleada de sangre invade el recinto._

_Sangre nueva que fluye desde lo alto del techo, limpia y pura. Cuando llega al suelo comienza a contaminarse y se vuelve como la primera, oscura y letal. _

_La joven se acerca a ella. Intenta decirle algo pero no logra escucharla. Señala la pared que se encuentra tras ella e instintivamente se da vuelta._

_La sangre que brota de las paredes ha formado una figura._

_Se asusta y tiene miedo, quiere gritar. Su corazón se contrae._

_La sangre sigue llenándolo todo._

-¡NO!

Elijah se sobresalta y toma a Sophie del brazo.

-Ey, ey. Está bien. Fue sólo una pesadilla.

Ella no responde y abre la boca para intentar capturar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno.

-Sohpie…

Elijah sigue murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras pero no las escucha porque está demasiado conmocionada.

-¿Fue la misma pesadilla de siempre?-. Pregunta luego de un rato en silencio mientras Sophie intentó tranquilizarse.

-Sí, pero…-. Hace silencio y duda si contarle a Elijah lo que vio-. Esta vez fue peor.

-¿No crees que es hora de consultar a otras brujas? ¡Llevas décadas sufriendo estos sueños!

Sophie aún siente su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza.

-Fue distinto esta vez.

-¿Qué viste para estar tan asustada?

-_Erik_. Rodeado de sangre.

Tras la declaración de Sophie, ambos permanecen en silencio.

* * *

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Agradezco muchísimos todos sus comentarios. A las personas que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction, si lo desean pueden colocar su mail cuando ingresan para dejar un comentario, así puedo responderlos en forma personal.

Intentaré actualizar más seguido así no me sorprende la época de exámenes _(¿Notan como mi vida únicamente se resume en rendir, últimamente?_) Pero para eso voy a extorcionándolos pidiéndoles rw.

Ya saben, cualquier consulta/crítica es bienvenida. La ropa interior para Kol por favor enviarla a Nueva Orleans. No quiero tener problemas en casa, otra vez.

A&F, little Rippah.

**Lita Black.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO no me pertenecen. Pero a este paso tampoco le pertenecen a Julie Plec. Ya creo que son propiedad de JoMo.**

**¡Anteúltimo capítulo!**

Comentarios al final del capítulo.

**¡Recuerden los saltos temporales en la historia!**

* * *

**17 de Junio de 2110**

Cuando Elijah ingresa con Sophie en la mansión se encuentra con sus dos hermanos menores discutiendo.

Como eso es habitual, ni Elijah, ni Sophie le dan demasiada importancia.

Rebekah sostiene algo entre sus manos y Kol intenta quitárselo, así que, en medio de la persecución, destruyen todo lo que encuentran en su camino.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡No quiero!

Elijah lanza un suspiro.

-Creo finalmente comprender a Niklaus cuando decidió colocarlos a ambos en un ataúd durante décadas.

Rebekah lanza un quejido de protesta.

-Nik va a matarnos si ve esto.

-Vamos, hermanita. ¡No es tu decisión!-. Replica Kol que aún intenta quitarle el objeto de las manos.

-¿Pueden comportarse?-. Pide Elijah-. Tenemos visitas.

Sus hermanos se quedan quietos durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Sophie dejó de ser visita cuando comenzaste a acostarte con ella!-. Exclama Kol.

-Aún no puedo creer que Nik ganara la apuesta-. Se lamenta Rebekah-. ¡Tuve que limpiar todos sus muertos durante semanas! ¿Cómo demonios logró atinarle al mes?

Elijah se deja caer en el sillón completamente derrotado.

-Mil años de madurez reducidos a unas apuestas pueriles.

-¡Incluso la Sheriff Forbes entró a la apuesta! De hecho, salió segunda en el resultado final.

Sophie, que es mucho más realista que Elijah, decide cambiar de tema sin una pizca de vergüenza. No va a darle ese gusto a Kol, después de todo.

-¿Por qué discuten?

-Stefan vino esta mañana a visitar a Caroline-. Explica Rebekah-. Y como sigue ofuscado porque Nik se niega a retirar la compulsión sobre Elena decidió poner a prueba su paciencia.

-Así que, como nuestra hermana es la gran samaritana de la década quiere evitar que Nik asesine al chico Salvatore.

-¡Sólo estoy intentando evitarnos a todos un Nik furioso durante semanas!

-¡Sólo quieres salvarle la vida a tu _ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex_ novio!

-¡Y tú sólo quieres verlo muerto!

-¡Por supuesto!

Elijah se pone de pie y le quita el objeto de las manos a Rebekah en un santiamén.

Es un portarretrato.

-Guardaré esto, Rebekah. Niklaus no se enterará.

Kol lanza un bufido de queja.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunta Sophie, curiosa.

Elijah le extiende el portarretrato que Stefan dejó en la habitación de Caroline a modo de recuerdo.

-Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett-. Introduce Elijah.

-O también conocidas como las causantes del estado de Caroline-. No logra evitar acotar Kol.

Sophie no dice nada durante un largo rato. Pero ninguno de los Mikaelson le da importancia ya que vuelven a involucrarse en una gran discusión.

Su mirada pasa de Caroline a la muchacha que tiene a su izquierda.

_Bonnie Bennett_ _había dicho Elijah._

Conoce la historia de su linaje, la participación de su familia a lo largo de los siglos, conoce la relación que mantenía con Caroline y conoce del hechizo que fabricó para atrapar a Klaus y que terminó castigando a su mejor amiga.

Lo que desconoce es por qué Bonnie Bennett se le aparece en sueños desde hace años.

Sophie sigue guardando silencio.

0-0-0-0

**9 de Febrero de 2122**

Elijah contempla al vampiro que tiene en frente con aburrimiento.

_Los vampiros jóvenes nunca aprenden a respetar a sus mayores._

El hombre, que se ha presentado como Philip, pregunta por su hermano.

Elijah le explica, una vez más, que su hermano no lo recibirá sólo porque él exija verlo.

Pero el hombre no entra en razones y sigue despotricando contra Klaus.

Lo nota nervioso y fuera de sus cabales y se pregunta qué podrá querer el vampiro con su hermano menor.

Niklaus ingresa al salón unos minutos más tarde con el rostro contraído por la ira.

-¿Quién demonios eres y por qué no abandonas mi casa?-. Elijah nota las manchas de pintura sobre su camisa.

El hombre, Philip, se gira hacia él furioso.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Klaus ríe, incrédulo.

-No tengo idea quién eres, amigo. ¿Por qué aún no lo has matado, hermano?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

-¡Soy el padre de Peyton!

Klaus se vuelve hacia él, fastidiado.

-¿Quién?

-¡Tú la asesinaste! ¡Derramaste hasta la última gota de su sangre frente mío! Juré encontrarte. Vendí mi alma para tener tiempo y poder vengar la muerte de mi hija.

Elijah y Klaus se ven asombrados y luego se echan a reír.

-¿Tienes idea quiénes somos, amigo? La familia Original de vampiros. No interrumpes en nuestra casa y nos amenazas…

-¡¿Original?!

Elijah se percata de que el hombre realmente no tiene idea con quién está tratando. Parece sólo un padre decidido a vengar a su hija.

Pero Klaus está más allá de escucharlo, mira al hombre con asco y sabe que será cuestión de minutos para que su paciencia se acabe y termine matándolo.

Siente lástima en el fondo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas convertido en vampiro?-. Le pregunta Klaus.

-¡Doscientos años! ¡Desde que la mataste! Te encontré. Llevo tantos años tratando de encontrarte. Primero tuve que lograr convertirme en vampiro para…

Klaus busca la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Doscientos años sin escuchar de nosotros? ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo mal?

Elijah no sabe qué contestar. Se prepara mentalmente para lo que sigue. El corazón de Philip tirado en medio de la alfombra. Pobre hombre, piensa. Convertirse en vampiro para vengar la muerte de su hija y toparse con Klaus.

En cuanto su hermano está a punto de perder los estribos, sienten una voz que llega desde el pasillo.

-¡Padre! ¡¿Dónde…?!

Erik ingresa al salón y el vampiro lo observa con los ojos desorbitados.

Klaus ríe y esta vez reconocen al asesino en su risa.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de esta casa vivo?

Pero Elijah ve algo que su hermano no puede ver, cegado en la confianza que se tiene. Philip no quiere escapar, nunca planeó salir vivo de allí. Sólo quería dañar a Klaus.

-Niklaus…

Todo sucede muy rápido.

Philip los toma por sorpresa y se coloca tras Erik, irradiando odio.

Clava sus colmillos en el cuello del joven que incrédulo por la situación no atina a defenderse.

En cuanto los colmillos perforan la piel y toman la sangre de Erik Mikaelson, cae muerto.

Se produce un silencio sepulcral.

Elijah se descubre a si mismo con la boca abierta, con un grito mudo atascado en ella, y la mano extendida en el único gesto de protección hacia su sobrino que pudo emitir.

Niklaus tiene los ojos abiertos, invadidos por una mezcla de sentimientos que no llegan a transmitirse.

Erik los observa, callado, con el cadáver del vampiro a sus pies, mientras se toma el cuello con las manos a la espera de que la hemorragia cese.

Su padre es el primero en reaccionar.

Se acerca al cuerpo sin vida del hombre desconocido y observa que no tiene marcas.

Erik gruñe con fastidio.

_Tantos años manteniendo el secreto._

-Su corazón sigue en su pecho y no hay una estaca clavada en él. ¿Erik? ¿Qué tienes para decir?

Erik cierra los ojos un segundo y piensa en mentir. Pero al final, sabe que no hará ninguna diferencia. Su padre ya encendió su alerta.

-Mi sangre-. Explica-. Mi sangre es veneno.

0-0-0-0

Erik, sentado en el sillón, se prepara internamente para la gran discusión que se avecina.

Su padre rompe la mayoría de los objetos de la sala mientras grita unas cuantas maldiciones.

Tío Elijah, sólo lo observa en silencio, pero Erik sabe entender que la serenidad de su tío está en un delicado equilibrio.

-¿Qué es eso de que tu sangre es veneno?

-Ya te lo expliqué. A diferencia de cualquier vampiro, mi sangre no cura. Mata.

Parece que su padre está a punto de romper un par de cosas más pero logra serenarse a último momento.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Erik suspira.

-Desde que me transformé en vampiro a los veinte años-. Intenta hacer contacto visual con su padre-. ¿Recuerdas aquel viaje que hice para celebrar que era un vampiro?-. Klaus asiente, Italia había sido el destino escogido por su hijo para explorar el mundo por si solo por primera vez-. Pensé "Ey! Soy un vampiro" vamos a conseguir unos cuantos vampiros más. Así que le di mi sangre a unos cuantos humanos y descubrí que morían en el acto.

- Oh, y pensaste que no era un dato importante para comentar con tu familia.

Cuando Erik se dispone a contestar, Kol ingresa al salón.

-Preguntaría quién se murió pero dado que estamos todos muertos sería una redundancia-. Se sirve una copa de alcohol con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Algo malo con la sangre de Erik. Estamos intentando averiguar qué-. Contesta Elijah.

Pero Kol no reacciona como esperarían que lo haga, si no que observa a su sobrino de una manera que…

Con un rugido Klaus lo tiene inmovilizado contra la pared.

-¿Tú sabías?

Kol nunca fue muy bueno en evitar fastidiar a su hermano mayor, sinceramente.

-…Sí. Ahora, sería ideal que me permitieras respirar.

-¡Papá!

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabías?

-¿Quién te crees que le presentó a la bruja que nos ayudó a saber qué sucedía?-. Cuando Klaus ruge, Kol se anticipa a su rabia-. Sí, si. Vas a clavarme una daga y dejarme en un ataúd durante los próximos cinco siglos. _Lo sé_.

-¡Papá, suelta a Tío Kol! ¡Yo le pedí que no te lo contara!

-¡Soy tu padre!

-Y yo soy el tío simpático a quién acude cuando no quiere contar sus travesuras, Niklaus.

Klaus termina soltándolo.

Sophie ingresa al salón en ese mismo instante.

-Recibí tu mensaje, Elijah. ¿Qué sucede?

Sophie hace silencio en cuanto Erik termina de relatar la historia, una vez más.

-¿Por qué no acudiste a mi?

El más joven de los vampiros rueda los ojos.

-Porque le contarías a Tío Elijah y él le contaría a papá.

-¿Y por qué no podía enterarme?

-Porque nunca fuiste bueno controlando tu ira.

Sophie interrumpe, antes que Klaus comience otra ronda de insultos.

-¿Qué te dijo esa bruja, Erik?

-Que soy una aberración de la naturaleza y que el precio de que estuviese vivo era llevar este castigo conmigo.

Sophie se deja caer en el sillón junto a Elijah mientras intenta encontrar una explicación.

-Equilibrio. Las brujas siempre hemos velado por el equilibrio de la naturaleza. Como se te permitió ser padre, tuvo que haber una compensación-. Dice mirando a Klaus.

-¡Yo no quería ser padre!

-¡Gracias, papá!

-¿Por qué las brujas tienen que meterse con Erik? ¡Él no les había hecho nada! Dicen ser el equilibrio pero castigan a un joven…

-¡Estás dejando que tus sentimientos te controlen, Niklaus!-. Grita Kol cuando su hermano logra exasperar a todos-. ¡Eres su padre y quieres protegerlo y todos lo entendemos! Pero Erik está bien. Él está bien. Su sangre no lo daña, sólo daña a quién la tome. ¡E incluso eso puede ser un buen arma!-. Kol se gira hacia él-. Las brujas están dementes y siempre lo han estado, pero Erik está bien y esa es nuestra única preocupación.

Elijah se acerca a sus dos hermanos menores y le coloca una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

-Por extraño que parezca, Kol tiene razón esta vez, Niklaus-. Kol hace un ruido con la garganta, parecido a un bufido-. Si Erik está bien…

Erik se acerca a ellos.

-No corro ningún peligro. Lo juro. De hacerlo, lo hubiese compartido con todos ustedes.

Klaus se suelta de sus hermanos y le da la espalda a su hijo. Éste sabe que pasarán días hasta que vuelva a sentirse cómodo en su presencia. Su padre odia que lo decepcionen y que le haya ocultado el defecto de su sangre lo tomará como una falta de confianza hacia él.

A veces le encantaría gritarle que son una familia y que no debería hacer tanto escándalo por todo, pero Tía Rebekah le había dicho una vez que el siglo que llevaban conviviendo desde que él había nacido había sido el único en que realmente habían estado en paz. Sin un Mikael que los persiga, sin una maldición que romper. Así que Erik sólo suponía que a su padre le llevaba más tiempo que al resto acostumbrarse a eso.

-Las brujas no deberían haber hecho esto-. Repite-. Debería matarlas a todas por…

-Las brujas son así, hermano. Adorablemente maquiavélicas.

-Si tanto te gustan las brujas debería haber dejado que Bonnie Bennett te mate.

Sophie siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

_Bonnie Bennett._

-Creo…-. Dice Sophie-. Creo que deberías estar agradecido a las brujas, Klaus.

Elijah se pone instintivamente delante de ella.

-¿Por qué debería estar agradecido a ellas, bruja?

_¿Bruja?_ Sophie tiene ganas de reír. La última vez que Klaus la llamó así, Erik tenía un año.

-¿Sabes lo que es una vacuna?-. Todos se quedan en silencio-. ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las vacunas, Klaus?

-Estaba vivo cuando las crearon, cariño.

-Entonces sabes perfectamente que una vacuna es un preparado de agentes infecciosos que se aplican sobre un organismo sano.

-¿Por qué de pronto hablamos sobre el control de enfermedades?

-Tu sangre está sana, Klaus. La de Erik enferma. ¿Qué sucede si introduces la sangre de Erik en otro organismo?

Erik contesta.

-Muere al instante.

-¿Qué pasa si ese organismo no es sano, si ya estuviese contaminado? Pero contaminado por algo que en teoría, es puro.

Erik frunce el ceño meditando la pregunta pero Klaus observa a Sophie fijamente y ella ve en sus ojos el momento justo en el que entiende qué está intentando explicarle.

Sophie nunca había visto en esos ojos tanta cantidad de sentimientos.

-Caroline-. Dice al final, con un susurro.

El silencio aborda una vez más el salón. Erik se gira hacia su padre con una pregunta que muere en su boca. Kol y Elijah parecen suspendidos en sus lugares y ninguno se anima a moverse. Klaus sigue con los ojos fijos en Sophie a quién sorprende la intensidad de sus sentimientos por esa chica.

Nunca, en los cien años que lleva rondando a la familia Original ha visto a Klaus comportarse de esa manera.

-Si quieres puedo hacer averiguaciones…-. Se ofrece.

-Caroline-. Repite el híbrido.

-Papá…

Pero está más allá de escuchar a nadie.

Tiene deseos de reír. Es tan típico de las brujas complicarlo todo que no le parece extraño la mezquindad del asunto.

Su propio hijo, con la sangre enferma. Su propio hijo, la única salvación para Caroline.

¿Podría ser? ¿Después de tantos años? ¿Sería posible que la solución haya estado frente a ellos todo este tiempo?

Y aunque sabe que todos lo están observando a la espera de su reacción sólo puede pensar en la sonrisa de la rubia y en que, después de tantos años, finalmente parecen estar cerca de una solución. Sus ojos, volverá a ver sus ojos azules burbujeantes de alegría.

Le podrá preguntar qué demonios estaba pensando cuando saltó frente a él directo a la muerte. Incluso, tal vez, ella decida quedarse en Nueva Orleáns.

La escuchará criticar a Rebekah, la verá arrasar los negocios en búsqueda de la última moda.

Ríe, frente a todos.

_Caroline. Por fin._

* * *

Como siempre les repito, entiendo que la historia pasa de un punto a otro. Pero es precisamente eso, un conjunto de escenas de la convivencia entre la familia Original intentando que Caroline despierte.

Para llegar a la posible solución, tuvieron que atravesar mucho. Y casi estamos. Tal vez. Así que si bien puede llegar a parecer que en este capítulo ha sucedido mucho no olviden que casi han pasado cien años desde la maldición.

Por lo demás, siempre pueden enviarme sicarios a casa. Pero recuerden que si me matan se quedan sin el último capítulo.

¡Espero sus rw! Con o sin sicarios.

Nos leemos en una semana, con el capítulo final.

A&F, little rippah. Careful with the tea.

**Lita Black.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO no me pertenece. La Bella Durmiente es un cuento de hadas tradicional europeo que comenzó de manera oral y popularizado por los hermanos Grimm y por Disney, que tampoco me pertenecen. El Klaroline es del pueblo.**

**¡Último capítulo!**

**Aclaraciones al final, ahora los dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

Dolor.

Es lo único que siente Caroline.

El dolor más profundo y más terrible que jamás ha sentido se posa sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El dolor, intenso y desgarrador, se esfuma tan rápido como llegó.

Caroline no siente más nada.

0-0-0-0

_-Oh, cariño, cariño._

¿Mamá?

Caroline oye la voz de su madre a la distancia, pero no puede abrir los ojos. De hecho, tampoco puede moverse.

No siente nada, no siente su cuerpo, no siente el dolor.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en ese estado? No siente el tiempo.

Lo único que siente es la voz de su madre a la lejanía.

Escucha, absorta, las palabras de su madre, la voz viene y se va y por lo que relata, Caroline deduce que han pasado días.

Así se entera de lo que sucede en lo que ella comienza a denominar _"el mundo exterior"_

Con el paso de los días (Caroline cree que son días puesto que su madre usa frases como "hoy, en el desayuno", pero no puede estar completamente segura ya que realmente no es capaz de percibir el tiempo) empieza a reconstruir lo sucedido.

Una maldición sobre la estaca de roble blanco.

Klaus en la búsqueda de brujas que logren romperla.

Ella dormida.

Si Caroline pudiera, rodaría los ojos.

Toda una infancia queriendo ser Aurora (*) para acabar así.

0-0-0-0

No sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que escuchó la voz de su madre.

Eso es lo que más le molesta. No tener control sobre el tiempo.

No saber qué día es, o cuánto tiempo transcurrió.

La frustra tanto.

Junto con no poder moverse, hablar, abrir los ojos.

Para ser sinceros, muchas cosas frustran a Caroline Forbes.

Se percata, además, de que su conciencia sólo es lúcida cuando alguien del mundo exterior se dirige a ella, de lo contrario su letargo no se interrumpe.

0-0-0-0

_-Hola, amor._

¡Su voz!

Caroline lleva días u horas o el tiempo que fuese necesario, maldita sea, ansiando oír su voz.

No hay maldición en el mundo que pueda alterar la candencia en la voz de Klaus, piensa Caroline.

Ella está tan feliz de que él le esté hablando al final.

Cree, que si le está hablando, es poco probable que siga enojado con ella.

Recuerda como se sintió cuando Elena le dijo que había jugado el papel de rubia distracción otra vez. Estaba tan furiosa y tan asustada de que Klaus no la creyera inocente.

No ahora, cuando lo consideraba su amigo.

_-…hay algo que tengo que contarte._

Ella se prepara, emocionada.

¿Qué? _¿En serio?_ ¿Un hijo?

Va a matarlo. ¿Qué clase de amigo es el que le oculta un niño de diez años?

"Muy valiente de su parte, Sr. Mikaelson. Decírmelo ahora, cuando no puedo gritarte"

_-…Su madre es Hayley._

Caroline está completamente segura que si no se ha despertado y ahorcado a Niklaus Mikaelson en ese mismo instante, la maldición es irreversible.

0-0-0-0

- _Estoy enojado contigo, Caroline. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tal vez cuando estábamos en bailando alcoholizados en esa discoteca de mala muerte cuando nos graduamos de la Universidad o cuando me arrastraste a Disney en ese viaje ridículo para festejar tu cumpleaños. En alguna de tus llamadas semanales o en medio de una película estúpida. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan enamorada de él que saltarías para interponerte entre él y una estaca de roble blanco?_

Caroline casi podría describir la cara de Stefan en ese momento.

Siente deseos de contestarle. Y de reír.

Porque ella no está enamorada de Klaus. No, no. No lo está.

Es otra cosa. Pero no es amor.

El amor es puro, no tiene límites.

Y lo de ella con Klaus…no. No puede ser amor. Porque si es amor, entonces todo está mal.

Porque si es amor y ella está condenada a nunca despertar…Caroline no puede soportar que sea amor. Ella no puede haber perdido la oportunidad de vivir su amor épico antes de haberlo reconocido.

Es otra cosa.

No es amor.

Sólo son ella y Klaus.

0-0-0-0

_-Bien, bien, Bella Durmiente. Hora de despertar._

¿Rebekah?

Que Rebekah esté con ella no parece ser el mejor escenario.

_-Resulta que Stefan y yo íbamos a cenar esta noche, pero él no pudo contenerse y le preguntó a Nik si la razón por la que no despiertas es que moriste de la impresión cuando supiste que había estado con Hayley. Por supuesto, Nik le rompió el cuello y ahora mi noche está completamente arruinada._

"Oh, bueno. Discúlpame por haber arruinado tu vida desde la cama donde estoy confinada, su Majestad"

_-Me gustaría que algún día me agradezcas, Caroline. Desde que tu madre…se fue, no dejo de colocarte las azucenas con las que ella siempre adornaba tu cuarto. Por supuesto, nadie en esta familia me lo reconocerá._

A Caroline le agrada saber que Rebekah no ha cambiado con los años. Sigue siendo una perra.

0-0-0-0

_-¿Alguna vez te conté sobre tu dormitorio, Caroline?_

Caroline escucha fascinada como Stefan le relata su alrededor. Es la primera persona que lo hace.

_-Tu madre me contó que Klaus lo preparó para ti. No le creí al principio, pero…las paredes son amarillas claro, como las de tu habitación en Mystic Falls. Hay un gran ventanal en una de las paredes donde puedes apreciar el barrio francés. Tu cama tiene doseles, propios de una princesa. Creo, que de poder elegir, tú elegirías un lugar como este. Sin duda, Klaus te conoce lo suficiente. Los muebles son antiguos, franceses. Y sobre el tocador hay un gran florero donde hay flores todos los días. El armario está vacío, pero Rebekah dice que si dejas de dormir, te llevará a Paris para llenarlo. Creo que realmente desea que despiertes. Todos en esta casa lo hacen. Podía esperarlo de Klaus, pero no de Kol. No de Rebekah. Me equivoqué, Caroline. Creí que Liz estaba loca por venir a Nueva Orleans con los Originales. Pero el equivocado era yo. No creo que haya un lugar más seguro para ti. Ellos realmente se preocupan por ti._

0-0-0-0

Luz.

Blanca, cegadora.

Caroline lleva tanto tiempo a oscuras que lo primero que siente al ver la luminosidad es miedo.

Luego, nota su cuerpo.

Está en algún lugar de Mystic Falls, reconoce. Se parece al predio donde fue de campamento con Elena y Bonnie a los once años.

¿Por qué?

Si ella estaba en Nueva Orleáns.

¿Qué sucedió?

-Caroline.

-¡Bonnie!

Su amiga la observa desde el otro lado de la valla.

Caroline da un paso vacilante hacia ella, y cuando descubre qué puede manejar su cuerpo, acelera el ritmo.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie!-. Ella ríe. Estaba tan contenta de verla, de ver a alguien-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿La maldición se ha roto?

Bonnie hace un gesto con la boca que ella no sabe interpretar.

-¿Cómo sabes de la maldición?

-…escucho a la gente cuando habla a mi alrededor. No fue muy difícil atar cabos. ¡Pero ahora se ha roto!

-No, Caroline. La maldición no se ha roto.

Una horrible y oscura sensación se apodera de Caroline.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Estoy muerta?-. Termina preguntando en un susurro.

Bonnie niega suavemente con su cabeza.

-No. Pero la maldición aún persiste. Estoy en tu mente, Care. Estoy manipulando nuestros recuerdos para que podamos entablar esta conexión.

Caroline observa su cuerpo, ve a Bonnie y piensa en lo mucho que extraña poder hablar con alguien. Entonces se percata de que no siente nada, no hay viento, no hay aromas, sólo el sonido de su voz y de la de Bonnie.

-Caroline, no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos. Las brujas retiraron mis poderes, estoy utilizando la reserva que se le permitió conservar a mi abuela.

Frunce el ceño.

-¿Tu abuela? ¡Pero si ella está muerta!

Bonnie emite una triste sonrisa.

-…y yo-. Caroline hace silencio-. Morí la noche intenté matar a Klaus. Cuando la maldición se desató sobre ti y no sobre él.

-¿Klaus te mató?-. Y aunque Bonnie quiere dejarlo pasar por alto, no puede evitar notar la falta de sentimientos en la voz de Caroline. Casi como si se lo hubiese esperado.

-No. Él no lo hizo-. La bruja le explica la historia completa. Su muerte tratando de levantar el muro, los años de mentiras, el castigo de las brujas por interferir en la vida del Original.

-¡Nos mentiste! ¡Todo ese tiempo!-. Caroline sigue siendo tan Caroline que Bonnie ríe-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. Todo este tiempo y tú…siempre eres un soplo de aire fresco, Care.

Caroline baja los ojos avergonzada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué recién ahora puedes hacer este truco con mi mente? Porque llevo bastante tiempo sin hablar con nadie y puedo asegurarte que me gustaría contestar a ciertas cosas.

Ahora, es el turno de Bonnie de avergonzarse.

-Porque estaba enojada contigo, Caroline. Mucho. Había trazado el plan tan…

-¡Era un plan estúpido!

-Ahora lo sé.

Caroline observa fijamente a su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Su compañera de juegos desde los tres años y no puede creer que haya estado tan enojada con ella como para negar a ayudarla.

Aunque una parte de ella, en el fondo, sabe que pasaría. Su peor miedo, presente. La amistad con Klaus como obstáculo para la relación con sus amigas. Ellas no podían entenderlo pero…

-Lo entiendo ahora, Care.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú estás leyendo mis pensamientos!-. Chilla.

-Estoy en tu mente, cariño. Puedo saber qué te preocupa.

-¡Noticias de último momento, Bonnie! ¡Eso es de mala educación…y sumamente espeluznante!

Bonnie vuelve a reír.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sólo jura no volver a meterte en mi cabeza.

-Por intentar matar a Klaus.

_Oh, eso._

-No te diré que lo entiendo, Caroline. Porque estaría mintiéndote. Aún me parece un monstruo, asesina a tanta gente sin piedad.

-¡Yo maté a doce brujas por ti, Bonnie! Soy un monstruo también.

Bonnie no la escucha.

-…pero, lo he visto. Contigo. Todo este tiempo. Y eso me permite entenderte a ti-. Se produce un silencio amigable-. Caroline, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero te aseguro que estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una cura para ti.

Caroline le sonríe.

-No te preocupes. Klaus lo hará. Klaus encontrará la manera de romper la maldición, siempre lo hace. Aunque tenga que esperar mil años para ello.

La conexión se desvanece lentamente.

La última imagen que Bonnie obtiene de su amiga está llena de seguridad y confianza.

Ella no necesita a nadie más.

Ella confía en Klaus.

0-0-0-0

_-Erik me interrogó sobre ti hoy._

Caroline escucha curiosa al híbrido. Él le habla constantemente sobre su hijo, sobre la vida en Nueva Orleans. La tienta con palabras y le ofrece el mundo una y otra vez.

_-Ahora, está convencido de que estoy…él cree que la nuestra es una preciosa historia de amor. Estoy casi seguro que lo hace para fastidiarme, porque pasa demasiado tiempo con Kol, pero…no, definitivamente no es amor. Yo no sé amar, Caroline. Nunca supe. Quería a Tatia, pero no era amor. Sólo la quería, porque yo la había elegido. _

El corazón de Caroline se contrae y más que nunca siente deseos de poder despertar.

_-Y mi familia me ha odiado la mayor parte de nuestras vidas y muertes. No soy esa especie de persona, no soy a quien acuden cuando necesitan consuelo, no soy a quien buscan esperando un abrazo fraterno. No sé amar, Caroline. Y nunca lo sabré. Así que lo nuestro no es amor. _

Caroline quiere reírse. De la ironía y de la crueldad de la situación.

No es justo, piensa. No es justo que ahora lo sepa.

Caroline lleva años escuchando su voz, sus risas y pensamientos. Caroline lleva años absorbiendo todo lo que él le cuenta.

Y lleva demasiado tiempo sin hacer otra cosa que poder pensar.

Pensar en él, en las llamadas a escondidas y en la alegría de recibir un mensaje suyo cuando estaba en la universidad. En la emoción de leerlo contándole sobre el mundo y en la vida de vampiro que le esperaba.

Y ella tiene deseos de gritar, de reír, de patalear. Porque ella misma ha estado tan ciega como él.

"Yo no lo amo, Stefan. Es otra cosa"

Pero no lo es.

Nada puede ser más puro que esto, piensa. Nada.

Son ella y Klaus.

Y es amor.

0-0-0-0

Lo primero que nota Caroline es el sabor de la sangre. El sabor es metálico y casi podría afirmar que lo conoce. Le es familiar, un sabor que ya ha probado antes. Pero al mismo tiempo, es completamente diferente.

Luego, casi inmediatamente, percibe el olor de la sangre. Las ansias de hambre se hacen presentes a ella.

Entonces aparecen los sonidos, las voces distorsionadas a su alrededor.

Por último, el aire invade sus pulmones violentamente.

Abre los ojos.

Un joven la observa fijamente, tiene los ojos rojos y los colmillos fuera y se toma el antebrazo de donde aún emana sangre.

Caroline comprende que ha estado bebiendo de su vena.

Abre la boca con intenciones de llamarlo, pero su piel comienza a contraerse y le duele.

Unos brazos, que la han tenido sujetada, hacen fuerza contra ella.

-¡Sangre! ¡Traigan sangre!

Caroline comienza a desvanecerse producto de no haberse alimentado correctamente durante años.

Las personas, ella aún no logra identificarlas, regresan rápidamente con bolsas de sangre.

Comienza a beber, pese a su mareo. Una, dos, tres. Quince.

Cuando se encuentra completamente saciada siente como todos sus sentidos vuelven en si.

El dolor de cabeza se ha retirado y la audición deja de ser parcial.

Sus ojos se abren por segunda vez.

El joven, rubio y de ojos azules, sigue mirándola atentamente. Ha esperado tanto tiempo para poder conocerlo. Una parte de ella se niega a creer que es verdad, pero él está allí.

Le sonríe y el muchacho esboza una sonrisa con hoyuelos muy familiar, como si su aceptación fuese todo lo que necesitaba.

Caroline gira la cabeza por la habitación, que tiene las paredes pintadas de amarillo, y se encuentra con las miradas atentas y sorprendidas de Rebekah, Elijah y Kol, quienes no emiten palabra, como si el mínimo sonido fuese a lastimarla. También hay una joven de cabello negro, arrimada contra la puerta. Caroline no la reconoce.

Y por último, sus ojos buscan instintivamente a la persona que la está sosteniendo.

Ella sabe quién es, porque no hay manera que no reconozca la seguridad que le producen esos brazos.

_Klaus._

Hay un breve momento de silencio, donde nadie sabe muy bien que decir.

Siguen mirándose a los ojos, azul contra azul.

La vampiro bebé y el híbrido Original.

Los ojos de él comienzan a humedecerse y Caroline sonríe por inercia, feliz de poder presenciar esos momentos de humanidad.

-Hola, amor-. Dice él, en un susurro-. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma y te explicaremos qué sucedió.

Caroline sabe a qué se refiere. Los años que la maldición le robó. Él está siendo cauto, por ella.

Y ella sabe que tiene que tiene que ser prudente, pero los cien años de inactividad son suficientes para Caroline Forbes.

Ella no quiere esperar ningún segundo más o se volverá loca.

Klaus sigue mirándola, el resto de la habitación los contempla en silencio.

-Amor…

_¡Paf!_

El sonido de la bofetada resuena por todo el altillo.

-¡Te acostaste con Hayley!

Se produce uno de esos momentos donde nadie sabe muy bien qué decir o hacer.

Hasta que Kol lo rompe largando una sonora carcajada al aire.

-Apuesto mi reino a que ahora quieres que siga durmiendo, hermano.

Rebekah hace un ruido estrangulado con la boca, sin saber muy bien si reírse o escapar.

Klaus no sabe si alegrarse de que ella tenga esa energía después de años inerte, porque en el fondo no puede reprocharle nada. Él siempre supo que Caroline reaccionaría así. Claro, no lo esperaba tan pronto y ciertamente lo imaginaba un poco más sanguinario.

Hace la pregunta que nadie piensa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te lo conté hasta que…-. Hace un gesto con las manos, como abarcando toda la habitación.

-Escuchaba cada palabra que me decían-. Explica.

Y Caroline rompe en llanto, todas las emociones contenidas expandidas por el aire.

Klaus la abraza y la mantiene contra él, Caroline llora y no se percata de que el resto de la familia los ha dejado solos.

Sigue llorando, no importa cuántas horas pasen, llora por su madre de quién no pudo despedirse, llora por su mejor amiga muerta y por su otra mejor amiga destinada al sufrimiento eterno. Llora por los años que perdió y por el miedo que sintió cada vez que Klaus pensaba en abandonar la búsqueda.

Llora porque era completamente indefensa y ella odiaba esa sensación. Porque ella no quería ser nunca más el blanco de sufrimiento de nadie.

Llora de alegría, finalmente. Llora por la familia que la adoptó, sin prejuicios, y se pregunta si se lo merecía. Llora por estar rodeada por los únicos brazos que no la abandonaron. Por su dedicación, por el tiempo perdido en ella, por ser la primera de sus prioridades, por nunca dejarla y porque nadie que la trate así puede ser un monstruo. Digan lo que digan.

-Caroline…

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Klaus no para de masajearle la espalda con movimientos circulares, de acomodarle el cabello y de secarle las lágrimas con infinita ternura.

-Shh, nada de esto es tu culpa, cariño.

-Yo no quería pegarte.

-Oh, estoy seguro que lo querías.

Entonces ella ríe, por primera vez en años. Su risa es fresca y Klaus piensa que el tiempo jamás borrará la frescura de Caroline.

-Bueno, yo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar como vengarme.

Él le sonríe, con ternura, mientras termina de secar las últimas lágrimas que hay en su rostro.

Ella se acurruca más contra él, porque no hay lugar en el mundo donde se sienta más segura. Fue así la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando le dio su sangre para salvarla, fue así cuando la liberó de Alaric o cuando apareció para matar a todas las brujas que querían hacerle daño. Siempre había sido así.

-Gracias.

Él no le contesta, sólo hace un ruido con la garganta.

-Nunca me abandonaste. Nunca. Gracias.

-Jamás te abandonaría, Caroline.

Y como ella ya le pegó (¡Y bien merecido que se lo tenía! ¡No le ocultas un hijo de diez años a tus amigos!) hace lo siguiente por lo que ha estado aguardando durante un siglo.

Junta sus labios contra los de él en un roce breve, ninguno de los dos se anima a más.

-Te escuché-. Le dice-. Cuando decías que no era amor-. Él se remueve, algo incómodo-. No sé que es, Klaus. Pero existe.

Él la sujeta más fuerte contra él, como si tuviese miedo a perderla nuevamente.

-Tenemos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo, Caroline.

Entonces ella vuelve a reír, mientras permanecen abrazados.

Todo Nueva Orleans se viste de fiesta esa noche, la Reina había despertado.

* * *

¡Por fin! El final de la historia. Casi siento lástima por haberla terminado. Realmente le tengo un cariño especial.

Extrañaba a Caroline, escribir este capítulo fue pura felicidad. La rubia se hacía desear.

Como les dije durante todos los capítulos, son vistazos a ese siglo sin Caroline, la reacción de los personajes frente a la maldición. En este último capítulo pasa lo mismo, pero centrado en ella. Por lo tanto, estas pequeñas escenas seleccionadas intentan mostrar esa eternidad. Caroline no se enamora de él de un día para otro, me gusta pensar que sentía algo ya en la etapa "universidad" pero que lo ha descubierto en los años escuchando sólo su voz. O no. Puede suceder de la manera que ustedes lo interpreten.

Me gustó mucho escribir la historia. Me he divertido. Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes que he recibido y por acompañarme hasta este último capítulo. Sólo les pido el último esfuerzo que quiero escuchar sus comentarios/quejas/sensaciones. Como siempre, contestaré cualquier duda.

(*) Aurora, la tradicional y conocida por todos Princesa de Disney que cae presa de una maldición al pincharse el dedo con una rueca el día de su cumpleaños. La Bella Durmiente Original.

Por último, en la sección publicidad, no se olviden de pasar por mi historia titulada **"Pesadillas"** que es un conjunto de one shots atemporales, tal vez, en un futuro, escriba anécdotas de Bella Durmiente, allí. Ya saben, lo que sucede después de este despertar.

AlwaysandForever, little Rippah. Amo que la vida nos haya presentado. Con vos, no existe dolor que perdure.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.

**Lita Black.**


End file.
